


I've Always Been Yours & You've Always Been Mine.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonnor werewolf style!<br/>When you're born you're already mated you don't know it for the longest time.. You don't know much until you've presented and after that things fall into place.. When you meet your mate.. You know it.. And they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Werewolf verse story so if things aren't right sorry about that! Also I've written and uploaded this mobile forgive me for errors! 
> 
> Also I challenge any writers reading this to give this a shot ;p  
> Enjoy <3  
> I'll be editing this when I get on my laptop !!

_Its not uncommon for werewolves to meet their other half at young ages; its not even uncommon for a mate to be a sibling  in the werewolves culture. Our stories may begin the same it's how we go through our lives and how we are brought to our mates by that is different. From birth we grow up living and learning the ways of our pack and from a young age we are already paired off with another before we even know it ourselves. This is called imprinting it's a very weird thing this what Its called  when we first met our mate; we know its meant to be right then and there._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Connor Stevens met his mate in 7th grade, this wasn't unusual and neither were same gender couples it was normal. Now when it came to male werewolves there were the alphas , betas and omegas._

_**Alphas** were the **dominate** ones they often chose their mates and it was meant to be.. They just knew and so did their mate._  
_**Betas** are **subordinate** to Alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate Omegas; Sometimes they may take the place of an Omega if one isn't present. _  
_The **Omegas** are generally lowest in the werewolf  society;  Male omegas  have the ability to become pregnant. Basically an Omega is the bitch._

_Connor Stevens had presented as an O mega on his 13th birthday, something that shocked and nearly put his father in an early grave. Adam Stevens always talked about how his son would be this amazing **alpha.**  Truthfully he was built like a young alpha. However when the time came and he presented, He didn't have a Knot . Connor  ended up having his first heat and it was absolutely terrible; He was a giant hot mess. _

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_It was almost a year after that when this new boy came to Anchor beach; he was this tiny boy you'd think for sure he was an omega. But come to find out looks were really deceiving .  Jude Adams Foster presented as an Alpha. "So you're an alpha huh?" Connor asked at lunch one day. Jude gave a little nod as he ate his food."oh so... Have you... I dunno I mean found your mate yet?"he asked curiously a slight hint of jealousy in Connors voice._

_Jude and Connor had become fast friends before either of them presented and now  after presenting- it complicated things because their statuses were supposed to be important .- "No"Jude said softly shaking his head. At this point Jude and Connor weren't sure what either of them liked, it wasn't until the middle of summer that they came to a realization._

_Jude and Connor were hanging out like usual,it was raining outside they were the only two at the Adam fosters. The boys had spent all day playing video games or watching TV and they started to push each other around. They were rough housing like boys do and suddenly their instincts kicked In._

_Connor had playfully pushed Jude on the floor; they wrestled around a bit. Connor was stronger but Jude was the alpha here, he could easily weaken the omega; he hadn't meant to but they rolled over. Jude pinned Connor down staring at him and Connor laid under him submissively._

_Before they had presented they would wrestle and mess around Connor would never let Jude win. After presenting things changed between them.  Jude was staring at Connor playfully letting out a growl and Connor let out a little whimper tilting his chin up to bare his throat to the alpha above him._

  
_What Connor was doing was purely on instinct he was offering himself to the boy above him; Jude found this very tempting.  Jude could smell Connor and he smelled amazing the scent was intoxicating to the alpha.   Jude leaned down pressing his lips to Connors neck; Connor shivered closing his eyes  leaning into the feel of Jude's lips._

_The boys didn't really know what they were doing all the knew was it felt right and they felt complete with one another. Jude kissed along Connors throat causing the omega to whimper softly."J-Jude "Connor whispered. Jude inhaled nuzzling Connors soft tan skin "Hm?"The alpha hummed softly. Connor melted into the moment he couldn't help it." Bite me. "he said after a moment of silence._


	2. Are you Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude & Connor make a choice that will change their lives forever. Once they do this they can't go back. They make a decision without notifying their families... They keep this choice a secret up until the family gets suspicious.  
> Showing then & Now... Past and present  
> Perhaps a hot moment in the kitchen!!!who knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda long! I hope you all enjoy it anyway.  
> Longhairedgypsy was an awesome editor! She did about half of the long Chapter thank you so much :D  
> Enjoy <3

_“Are you sure you want me to bite you?” Jude asked as he stared down at his best friend. The boys knew a few things about the whole “mating” thing for only being thirteen and half. Jude and Connor both knew what a bite means between an Alpha and an Omega. “Yes,” Connor answered confidently, his gaze meeting the Alpha’s above him. “You know, once we do this.. we can’t undo it,” Jude trailed slowly, only earning himself a nod from Connor. “I know, ” He replied, chocolate brown eyes staring back into equally beautiful doe brown eyes. “You’re positive?” Jude asked again, quirking an eyebrow. Connor nodded “Jude, I’ve known since I first laid eyes on you; it’s only a matter of time! So why delay the inevitable?” Jude knew Connor was right, for he had known Connor was special long before either of them presented. He knew as soon as he moved here, as soon as he came to Anchor Beach and partnered up with Connor in science, he knew when Connor stood up for him by wearing his own warpaint to school to support Jude. Hell, Jude knew when they went on that fake ass date with Taylor and Daria when Connor made a small move to hold his pinkie! Jude knew deep down that Connor was special to him, more so than a best friend. After presenting, Jude’s thoughts were only confirmed as were Connor’s. The boys kept growing incredibly close, as they had a special bond even before the special bond between an alpha and omega was even a situation for them to think about. They both knew for sure when Connor made the move to kiss Jude the summer before they presented as Alpha and Omega, that they had something very special. “Jude..” Connors voice pulled Jude out of his thoughts. He smiled down at the Omega beneath him. “I want you too.“ Connor whispered the words he had said the year before when handing Jude his PSP. Jude wanted to do this just like he actually wanted to keep the PSP. It wasn’t without a little convincing from Connor that he actually would do it and be okay with it. “Do you wanna be mi-” Connor couldn’t finish his sentence because Jude’s lips were on his in a second. The kiss was sweet and loving; so chaste and meaningful just like their very first one the year before. They knew, they always knew. “Yes!“ Jude said softly after breaking the kiss. What happened next would only intensify their bond making things more… official. There was one other step to making it fully official aside from a bite but a bite was certainly one way to lay claim on an Omega. Connor lifted his chin again tilting his head to the side baring his neck for the Alpha above him again. Jude pressed his lips to Connor’s neck gently trailing little kisses down it. The brunette boy buried his face into the nape of Connor’s neck, where shoulder and neck met. Jude took a quick inhale of Connors scent, hearing Connor let out a little noise was all he needed now. Jude bit Connor right then and there and Connor had let him. There was this moment as Jude bit Connor that they both kinda held onto each other a little more, Jude pulled Connor up so he was in a sitting position he held him close to him, never taking his mouth away. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude, closing his eyes and let out a little gasp, then a whimper as he tilted his head for the Alpha. When Jude pulled away, finally the deed was done. He left a mark that would fade like all do, but they had certainly changed. “Connor?“ Jude whispered softly. Connor turned his head to look at the Alpha. “Hmm?“ he replied quietly, putting a hand on Jude’s face. “You okay?“ Connor nodded and smiled. “Mhm,” he looked at Jude lovingly, nuzzling his nose against Jude’s. The boys bond was so much more now then it had been before. Biting Connor had established to other Alpha’s looking that he wasn’t available. Jude had laid claim on Connor as his own. Jude was Connor’s Alpha and Connor was his Omega. This was only part of the process of making Connor officially Jude’s. They had to mate to make it as official as this “mating” thing got. At the time neither of them were ready for that._

——————————————————–

 _Dinner time rolled around and Jude and Connor hadn’t been seen since they got to the Adams Foster’s, granted none of the others were back before dinner either. “Boys!” Lena hollered up the stairs “Dinners here!” She walked to the kitchen, setting some pizza boxes down. Lena and Stef knew Connor had presented as an Omega. They were always a little worried about leaving him and Jude alone for long periods of time. Lena was a Beta and Stef she was an Alpha. The younger Alphas in the house had to listen to Stef, as did the other Betas or Omegas. There was no surprise that Mariana had presented as an Omega with her super feminine ways; they all kinda knew. Jesus was an Alpha, a very distracted one. Brandon was a Beta. For a while, everyone thought Callie would be an Alpha, but it turns out she just happened to be a very bossy Beta. “Shit.” Jude mumbled. He and Connor were cuddled up on Jude’s bed, now just talking and stealing kisses, when Lena called up to them. “What is it ?” Connor asked softly, stroking Jude’s chest slowly. “We can’t tell them yet,” the Alpha spoke softly to his Omega. It wasn’t like thirteen year old Alphas and Omegas didn’t pair up at this point. It was just that Jude and Connor’s families were a little different. Stef had laid out strict rules for her Alphas even if they knew who their mate was they weren’t supposed to make anything official without talking about it. Connor’s father was still a douche about Connor presenting as an Omega. He was determined to find a way to change that because no son of his would be some knot heads baby bearing bitch. “You’re right,“ Connor said, sitting up. He felt nervous now and Jude sensed that. “Hey… hey i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you out. I’m gonna need you to calm down, alright? Or they’re gonna think something’s up.“ Jude said softly. Connor calmed down almost instantly at Jude’s words. He nodded; his Alpha was right. “Okay?“ Jude asked rubbing his back. Connor nodded. “Okay.“ he repeated_.

—————————————————————-

Two years later, about two months after Connor’s fifteenth birthday, he goes into heat and it’s pretty bad, worse then the last one but not as bad as the first one. “ ** _Wont be in school for a while._**.” he texted Jude. Connor was currently a hot mess. He was all sweaty and rolling around on his bed. He couldn’t figure out what the hell to do. Connor was trying hard to hold onto any logical thoughts, but when the heat took over, man did it take over. Several fans did nothing, he still felt like his skin was on fire. He was wearing absolutely nothing; he couldn’t during a heat, it was too much. “ ** _Are you okay? Do I need to come over? Babe… Whats wrong?_** ” Jude replied. Connor grabbed his phone sitting in front of a fan that wasn’t helping and he smiled. His Alpha was so cute sometimes. “ _ **I’m fine baby.. Just another one of nature’s great fucking gifts.**_ ” 

Connor was losing his battle to stay logical. He looked around his room desperately he needed something, anything to get his skin to stop feeling like he was engulfed in flames. If he were honest there was stuff happening down there.. that he really rather not talk to anyone about ever. All he knew was that he needed something..up there... like yesterday.. and something big.. like how an alphas knot would be. Connor never experienced that yet but he could sure imagine what it'd be like to have his Alphas knot. The thought made him shudder he took in a deep breath as his phone went off again he glanced at it." _ **OH ... ohhhhh You're in heat?... I should know that sorry i'm trying...**_ " Connor just made a noise in reply. Jude had been trying very hard to keep up with his omega's heat cycle. It was often a tricky thing and it made Connor feel weird that he knew. Jude however felt if he was going to be a good Alpha he wanted to make sure he knew when his Omega was as Connor put it "a Hot mess.." Jude wanted to know for several reasons, few of which are as follows: Jude wanted to know when to take care of his Omega even though they weren't allowed to see each other at these times he felt the need to know and check up via text. Mating.... or knotting rather.. he could sometimes sense it even before Connor knew a heat would hit.It kinda made Jude's inner wolf roll over and beg to be asked to take care of him. Though he and Connor weren't yet having sex he thought it good to know so he didn't accidentally knock him up. They'd be so dead. Both their families would kill them.

Connor whined, this was ridiculous he felt like a needy little bitch as he rolled off his bed reaching under his bed. On his fourteenth birthday he had received the most awkward damn birthday present in his life... from his mother... who lived in LA She was more of a loner. After being with her ex husband Adam.. well enough said.. They weren't mates. Sometimes Alphas could find some un-mated Omegas... the rest.. was history. The box Connor pulled out from under his bed he hesitated on opening as a wave of needy heat washed over his body he groaned and opened the box. " Fuckin god damn it." He huffed as he searched through the box. Connors mother's speech upon presenting her omega son with these gifts was short and sweet. ** _"_** _Happy birthday baby boy! These are for the heats before you get an alpha.. use them well.. trust me you'll thank me! But you should open them when you're alone.. " she had said. Late that night Connor had opened the box curiously and what he found had him turning several shades of pink. Alphas had it easy they got the whole condom and safe sex speech.. Connor he got a box of toys from his mom.. All new all for him... for his heats.. several different sex toys in this one box.. Connor closed the box and shoved it under his bed._ It had stayed there up until this moment he couldn't stand it anymore. The heat before his birthday all he had to work with were his fingers and they barely helped. Connor was hot and so desperate for release he knew he had to use these, otherwise he was gonna beg his alpha to come fuck him and that could lead them to an accidental pregnancy. Just as Connors thoughts were; Knot and fuck and Jude Please. He knew his Alphas would be the same if he pulled him into the situation. Basically it would become them running on their instincts to breed. Jude's thoughts would be more like. Fuck. Knot. and some form of make him pregnant. It was an alphas instinct to impregnate his Omega; claim him and make him full of his pups. Which neither of the boys was even prepared for at this point and really their families still didn't even know they were a step away from making things fully official. If Jude was placed in a room with Connor during one of his heats you can beat that _someones_ leaving the room pregnant. The thought sorta excited Connor a little he wanted his Alpha bad all over him but he knew now wasn't the right time.

\--------------------------------

Two weeks later Connor recovered from his heat. He made due with the sex toys. It was no alpha knot but it did. Connor was sitting beside Jude at lunch like usual and Jude had placed kisses all over his Omegas pretty face. He nuzzled his cheek making Connor laugh and blush. Jude pressed a kiss to his neck and took a quick inhale of his mates scent he smiled. " You Smell amazing." Jude said softly against Connors neck. Connor smiled and shivered a bit." Yeah?" he asked softly. Two weeks of no Connor in Jude's life made him a little handsy and needy for his Omegas company." mhmmm" Jude hummed and kissed Connors neck. " I missed you" he said softly. Connor smiled and kissed Jude's head. " Missed you too" he cooed softly." i'm starving though do you mind?" Jude just laughed lightly and kissed Connors neck then his ear nipping gently. "Eat then" He kissed his cheek. People at Anchor beach always knew Connor and Jude were sorta a couple. It was obvious even more so now after they presented and when Connor was gone for so long. It was  the way Jude would be with him when he came back. They knew that they were going to be mated or they thought maybe they already were. Jude had managed to compose himself around his family members but as of late it was getting harder to not kiss and hold and touch Connor when he was around them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were at the Adams Fosters again. They were hanging out in the living room watching movies, cuddled up together. They were alone. They didn't know how long for though so they kept it safe just cuddles and quick kisses. Connor got up and headed to the kitchen, his stomach was making the rumblies and he needed food. "Be right back!" He said before raiding the fridge. Connor pulled out a few things before opening the cabinets. Connor reached for some peanut butter his shirt riding up a bit, Jude walked into the kitchen watching his Omega; his eyes falling to the exposed skin. Jude slowly made his way up behind Connor, sliding his hands over the smooth warm tan skin and around his waist hugging him. Connor made a little squeak of surprise he smiled." Babe ." He said softly leaning into Jude's touch. " You startled me." Connor said softly. Jude smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck " Sorry." he said softly nuzzling Connors neck. Connor sighed happily before turning around in Jude's arms. The alpha carefully trapped his Omega against the kitchen counter there was very little space between them. " I Love you." Connor said softly rubbing his nose against Jude's slowly. Jude smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips " I love you too." he said softly, kissing him again.

They should stop there. This was dangerous, Connor was only like a day or two off from his previous heat. However neither of them did stop. At first they were sweet, soft, chaste, closed mouthed kisses. Easy to manage; Jude however took a bit more control gently pushing his tongue into his Omega's mouth. Connor made a little sound of surprise at the bold move. But he kissed him back eagerly, moving his tongue around his Alphas. They should really stop right now before it gets out of hand. Jude leaned forward moving his hands from the counter to Connors hips- bad idea- as they made out. Connor felt really hot suddenly. He recognized this feeling though with his alpha touching him it was more intense. Slowly Connor pulled away from the kiss."Jude" he said softly. Jude followed Connors lips though he kissed him again and Connor melted, he melted under the attention from his alpha. Jude slipped his hands under Connors t-shirt pawing at the soft warm tan skin this made Connor let out a little groan; which encouraged Jude knowing his omega liked it. Connor moved his hands sliding them around Jude's neck as they made out. Oh man what the hell was this ? Connor felt really needy for his Alpha's touch and attention and Jude was just giving it to him; he was showering him with it. " Mm" Connor was picked up and set on the counter as Jude kissed him. They were attached at the lips as Connor moved his hands to Jude's hair gripping and gently tugging. Earning a playful growl from his alpha. Jude gripped Connors legs and put them around his waist as they continued to make out. It was getting very hot in there. Kisses got rougher and more needy, Jude kept drawing these noises out of Connor that he really liked and Connor the part of him where stuff happened during his heat that he hated talking about.. oh that was acting up .. this was bad.. Jude seemed to really like that though. Connor couldn't take it, he pulled off Jude's shirt and reconnected their lips. Jude pulled Connors shirt off next and they kissed again. Before Jude moved his lips to Connors neck. " Awh fuck" Connor breathed out. Jude smiled against his Omega's neck. Skin on skin Connor was absolutely dying here. Jude continued to kiss his Omega's exposed skin; kissing to his chest he playfully mouthed at Connors nipples drawing some kinda needy moan from his Omega.

The front door swung open and Jude pulled away from Connor so fast earning a whine from his Omega. Jude gave him a look as if to say he was sorry, Connor made grabby hands toward his alpha he wanted him in him now.. Jude shook his head and quickly grabbed their shirts giving Connor his. Lena was home with dinner that she was attempting to carry to the kitchen. Meanwhile Jude helped Connor off the counter kissing him before gently pushing his omega toward their down stairs bathroom. Connor all the while making pouty faces at his alpha. Jude slipped his shirt back on quickly and once Connor was in the bathroom he quickly moved to help Lena bring in dinner. " Hey Bubba!" She smiled at him" Thank you!" Jude nodded and gave her a smile back as he set the stuff down. " Sure Mama." he said softly hoping that she wouldn't be able sense anything. " I Thought Connor was coming over?" She asked curiously as she set the Chinese food out. OH thank god..Jude was saved by several different stinky Chinese food boxes which, when popped open would help hide any possible evidence that he and Connor had been up to anything. " Yeah yeah.. he is he's.. in the bathroom.. " he shrugged." Omega stuff or something i dunno." Jude shrugged. Jude's moms only knew when Connor went into a heat because he wouldn't be at school or around their house.. so they knew .." Its been like two... days.." Jude shrugged nonchalantly." He should be off.. that right?" Jude inquired. The sneaky shit he was. " Uh"Lena sounded thoughtful before nodding " Well every Omega's different Bubba.. Look at Mariana.. " Jude made face " No.. i'm okay.. i don't wanna know." he said taking a box of golden fingers and some red dipping sauce for Connor and himself. " You Asked." She laughed lightly. Connor came out shortly after composing himself and majorly cooling down from that make out session with his alpha. " Hey Lena' He gave her a smile and gave Jude a little smile.

The rest of the family piled in one by one after a few minutes. " Hey Connors back!" Jesus said nudging him. Jude narrowed his eyes but kept his cool his brother was straight. " You're alive that's good." Connor made a face " Barely " he commented eating some golden fingers. It was usual chat around the table about what everyone did that day when Jesus opened his big mouth." Anybody else picking that smell up?" Connor instantly flushed like Jude had never seen before." Nope." Jude denied easily as glanced toward his brother and then his omega telling him to keep calm. With their new bond came a new way to communicate lucky for them. Jesus took a whiff of the air cuing their mother and others to do the same. " Is that .." Jesus said slowly nearing Connor who was very slowly leaning away when Mariana piped up" Oh My God Jesus how are you even my twin? Leave Connor alone.. There's nothing wrong with our bodies were made to do." She sad reassuringly to Connor who just gave a small nod. Jude was glad she piped up with some of her Omega pride about being the one to saved a damnation because she was made for that sorta thing and that was okay for both her and Connor to be proud of it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor was in Jude's shared bedroom, he laid down on the bed and yawned a bit he couldn't get the moment in the kitchen out of his head. " We should talk." Jude said softly as he closed the bedroom door sitting beside Connor. " It was close today." he said softly. They both were virgins this was new to them. " I know." Connor said softly putting his arms out to his Alpha. Jude leaned over before laying in his arms nuzzling his cheek." Maybe... we should tell them... Connor it's been... two years" he said softly. Connor hummed softly." I know " rubbed his Alpha's arm slowly " I just.. Should we ? it's .. " Connor couldn't find the right words but Jude understood." I know its a complex situation specially with your dad.. But i promise you baby i wont let anything bad happen to you." he said softly."You're my everything." he said softly kissing his cheek. " Lets think about it okay?" The alpha said softly as he cuddled his omega. Connor nodded slowly " Okay" he said softly.

Downstairs Lena and Stef are having an important conversation about Jude and Connor." You know if it was what we suspect that the two of them are to be mates.. then don't you think we should talk to them about things." Lena said softly to her wife. Stef raised an eyebrow." Jude knows the rules Lena.. " Lena nodded." I know he does and he's a good boy i'm just worried because as we know from having Mariana it's only going to get tougher for Connor to control himself during those two weeks, even with the boys apart i think Jude wants to be with him." Stef looked at her wife curiously and wrapped her arms around her." Look you and i both know that they're most defiantly going to end up as mates.. They both know the rules though they have to talk to me and you before anything happens." Lena looked at her wife curiously." I wouldn't be so sure Stef they may be the rules for our house but .. I work at their school i know what it's like for them they're surrounded by others all day and they only ever seem to notice each other. I'm just saying that what if we missed that window?" She asked her wife softly. Stef huffed and thought for a moment." Then we deal with whatevers been done that we can't undo." She said softly before leading her wife to bed." For tonight let's just rest up and let the boys be."


	3. Do You Think They Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years since Jude bit Connor and they're starting to wonder if Moms know... They make a choice to come clean and tell moms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter three i hope you all enjoy :] it's a bit shorter then the previous chapter but i hope you enjoy it anyway :D   
> Jude and Connor are 15 now <3 just a little reminder!   
> Enjoy! :D

It was a cold rainy Saturday and the boys were sitting on the couch side by side while watching TV. Moms were in the kitchen making some lunch for whatever reason they felt like baking while talking. The other siblings were out and about;working or whatever. Connor took in a deep breath and smiled " Your moms are baking." he commented looking toward his Alpha. " Mhmm" Jude hummed softly looking to his Omega. " You hungry??" Jude asked softly." Maybe.." Connor said softly giving Jude a quick peck on the lips. Jude smiled and looked toward the kitchen before glancing back to his Omega he kissed him gently nuzzling his nose afterwards. Connor giggled a little and looked at Jude kissing his cheek." Hey.. so you think you're ready to .. tell moms?" Jude asked softly stroking Connors arm gently. They had talked about this a little bit and Connor was still kinda scared. " I dunno.. Can't we just assume they know?" He asked softly. Jude raised a brow and gently squeezed Connors arm." No because when you assume things it makes you look like an Ass.. hence why the word Ass is already in Assume.' Connor gave Jude a look and rolled his eyes." You're so weird..." He couldn't help but laugh.

In the kitchen Lena and Stef were adding ingredients into a bowl baking cookies and brownies and what not because why not?. " So do you think the boys know that we know?" Stef asked curiously. Lena glanced over to her and shrugged." Maybe?" She said unsure as she stirred the brownie mix, Stef squished the cookie dough and put it on the cookie sheet; glancing toward her wife." Well i can't just sit here and not have something happen Lena.. I mean it's pretty obvious that they're gonna be mates if they haven't done things already." Stef glanced toward the living room and back to her wife, Lena gave her a little look." You really think they did something?" She asked incredulously." Yes. They've always been close i know that, but things seem to have shifted."Stef said softly as she placed another cookie down before moving close to her wife. “You can't tell me you haven't noticed?" she asked skeptically. Lena shrugged a little “Yeah I've noticed Hunny but if something has happened, that's a big If.. Jude would tell us.." Lena said with a little smile as she stirred. “You sure he would?" Stef asked Lena as she stood beside her wife. " Well hun all i can say is that if something happened we have to trust Jude and Connor were both smart about it. Really only time will tell." Lena said softly.

An hour later, Stef and Lena had finished baking and cleaning the kitchen while Jude and Connor ate their lunch in the living room. " So .." Jude said softly as he finished his lunch. Connor looked toward Jude and gave him a smile." Soo..." he said softly as he put his empty plate aside. " Maybe we should tell them.." Connor said softly as he looked toward his Alpha, Jude looked toward Connor with an eyebrow arched; he could sense Connor was more comfortable with this now." Are you sure? Cause we don't have to yet if you're not ready.." He said softly. Connor nodded slowly " Yeah im sure." he said softly. Jude smiled and kissed his cheek." Okay. Now?" he asked softly. Connor nodded slowly." Yeah... before your siblings gt back that'd be nice. " he said honestly. Jude nodded and grabbed their plates walking into the kitchen he set them in the sink and looked to his Moms." Me and Connor would like talk to you " He said looking between his moms before heading toward the living room again. Connor was sitting on the couch playing nervously with the hem of t-shirt, Jude entered followed by his moms. Jude sat beside Connor watching him play with the hem of his t-shirt as his moms sat across from them wondering what the boys wanted to talk to them about.

" Moms.. Connor and i  wanted to talk to you both about something important.." Jude looked at Connor and scooted a little closer to him." We know our fate.. That we're supposed to  be together.. we're supposed to be mates." He said softly reaching over he gently took Connors hand and squeezed. Connor looked at Jude and gripped his hand. " And we ... already did the first step.." he said looking to his and Connors hands. "I Bit him when we were thirteen." Jude clarified .  Lena and Stef watched the boys closely before looking to one another in shock and then back to Jude." Okay Bubba... You haven't... had sex have you? " Lena asked. Connor flushed  and kept his eyes down, Jude shook his head. " No,Not yet."  Jude said honestly.  Lena and Stef both nodded and looked at each other trying to decide what to do about the situation.

"Alright" Stef said finally as she looked at the boys." You know there's still rules.." Jude glanced at her from Connor, Connor looked up at her curiously. " Like Jude you still can't go see Connor when he's in heat. " Connors eyes widen and then he looked down avoiding eye contact; it was so embarrassing when that topic always came up and he hated it. Jude rolled his eyes" Yeah i figured. Anything else? " Lena spoke up." You can share a room.. and a bed but the door stays open and no funny business.." Stef nodded." We can't stop you from seeing your mate, that's just cruel.. But we don't want any surprise grand-children."  Connor felt his face heat up  and he just kept avoiding eye contact." Is that clear?" Stef asked.  Jude looked at her " Crystal... No sex..  Got it..."  Jude glanced at Connor and kissed his cheek." Got it Connor?" Lena asked. Connor blushed and looked at Jude before nodding " Yeah.. I got it .. No sex." he said softly. Lena and Stef nodded before getting up and leaving the boys alone.

Jude watched them before looking at Connor." You Okay?" he asked softly. Connor nodded." Yeah." he looked to his omega with a small smile. Jude smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. "Now they know.." Connor nodded at Jude's words."Mhm" Jude nuzzled Connors neck and hugged him close. " Now i can kiss you anytime i want." he said softly. Connor smiled and closed his eyes leaning into his Alpha." Yeah" he said softly. Connor rearranged himself on the couch, the boys laid down while the TV played some show in the background.  Connor cuddled up to his alpha and closed his eyes, Jude pulled and blanket over the both of them and slowly rubbed his Omegas back. They napped just like that all wrapped up in a blanket together. It was really an adorable sight to see. This is what Judes siblings walked in to see and they all silently let them be.  They always knew that Jude and Connor would be mates it had been only a matter of time until they started acting like it. 


	4. It's Pure Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Connor doesn't text or reply to Jude, he gets worried and decides to go check on his omega. When the alpha gets there somethings get complicated and heated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***  
> This Chapter is just smut! It's my first smut scene so please enjoy and i hope it was okay! :]  
> Leave a comment, kudos Leave me some love :D  
> Thank you all for being patience with me!!! It means so much to me! :]

A month after the talk with Jude's moms and a brief conversation with Adam; things happened and things happen for a reason weither or not anyone else would approve. It doesn't matter sometimes what matters is them. Jude and Connor. Connor was going through another heat and he was absolutely dying he couldn't take it. Jude was worried because Connor wouldn't text him back so he showed up at Connors and knocked on the door. 

Connor groaned and pulled on some sweats that's all he could manage right now and then walked downstairs opening the door." What?" He said annoyed until he realized it was Jude." You Shouldn't be here right now...” he said nervously. There was a very good reason they weren't supposed to see one another at this time of the month. “I ... You weren't answering...” Jude said slowly. It hit Jude hard the smell he raised an eyebrow, Connor he smell so good. “You’re in heat I’m sorry oh my god." He said. Jude suddenly understood why his moms tried enforcing this rule. “Yeah ... I am I’m sorry i shoulda texted...” Connor could smell Jude and his scent was sooo not helping Connors situation. “You should uhm...” Connor said slowly.  
“Yeah." Jude said but he didn't make a move to leave, he just stood there looking at Connor. Connor was so weak; he was so very weak right now he couldn't look at Jude it was a bad idea. 

“Jude." Connor begged as he avoided looking at him, Jude looked at Connor he couldn't move." Connor look at me...” Jude said to his omega. Connor slowly moved his brown eyes to meet Jude's he couldn't take it. “Fuck it." he pulled Jude inside and pushed him up against the door kissing him roughly. Jude was surprised as he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the Omega. Jude had the urge to take care of his omega; he wanted Connor just as bad as Connor wanted him. Jude turned them around pushing Connor up against the door kissing him roughly and lifting him up as they made out, Connor panted softly and wrapped his legs around Jude's waist as they kissed. “Jude" He breathed out. Jude's mouth was all over Connors heated skin he wanted more he needed more. “Please" Connor begged. Jude carried Connor upstairs to his room dropping him on the bed as he pulled off his own shirt, Connor fumbled with Jude's jeans before pushing them down. Jude pulled Connor up and kissed him on the lips it was hot and needy and so perfect. Jude pulled Connors sweats off and after quickly removing his remaining clothes; he crawled onto the bed with his Omega.

"Jude...” Connor said softly as he looked up at his alpha as his alpha crawled over him. Connor bit his lip and looked down his alpha body; Jude was so hot and Connor was so needy right now, he needed Jude he wanted him so bad." Pleaseee" he whispered." Fuck me." he breathed out as Jude kissed up his bare torso slowly. Jude was trying his hardest to keep calm but he was failing miserably.” Damn it” he mumbled before moving to kiss Connor on the lips, this started the very heated make out session. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude’s neck and kissed him pushing his tongue into Jude's mouth as they made out; Jude began to grind his hips against Connors they both groaned. 

The boys rolled around in the bed a bit playfully fighting for dominance. Connor was flipped over on the bed so Jude was ontop again pinning his hands down he smirked and kissed him roughly.” Mm” he hummed. Connor panted a bit as Jude moved kisses down his neck nipping and sucking bruises onto the soft tan skin there.” Jude” he groaned softly. Connor was dying here he needed Jude in him like now. “Baby” he breathed out. Jude nipped at Connors neck in reply sucking another mark onto his omegas neck taking in a breath through his nose.”Mmm” he hummed against the omegas neck. Connor smelled so good even more so now; the scent was way stronger now it seemed to happen when Connor got aroused. 

Jude pulled back earning himself a whine from the needy omega he smirked and pulled Connor up.” Hands and knees” he said softly. Connor eagerly obeyed and rolled over getting comfortable on his hands and knees as he looked back toward his alpha.” Please” he panted softly. Jude smirked and grabbed Connors ass playfully squeezing before positioning himself behind his omega. “You Sure?” he asked running a hand up Connors back. Connor shivered and nodded eagerly “Yes gods yes please fuck me.” He begged. That was all Jude needed to hear he couldn’t take it anymore, the scent was intoxicating and Connor was just so hot. Jude moved to gently push his hard length into his omega slowly and gently as slow ad gentle as he could. 

“Mmm” Connor bit his lower lip and put his head down as he adjusted to Jude’s size as the other pushed in slowly grunting behind the other. It was slow at first Jude pushing in each inch slowly allowing his omega to adjust and get used to the size. “Move!” Connor said needy as all hell. “Please for the love of god Move!!!” He begged. Jude smirked and began to thrust slowly he slid his hands up and down Connors smooth tan sides before resting them on his omegas hips thrusting in nice and slow. “Mm” he moaned softly. Connor bit his lower lip as he started to push back on his alphas cock” Faster.” He begged softly. Jude obliged and started moving his hips a bit faster earning himself a loud moan from his omega “Awhnnn fuck!!” Connor gripped at the bed sheets as Jude got a good rhythm and pace going. 

Jude never expected his omega to feel so damn good but he felt better than good he felt mind blowingly amazing. Connor was under his alpha all hot and needy and begging for more, Jude kept giving him more. Harder. Faster. Jude did it for Connor however he wanted and let’s be honest it was amazing for both of them. “Awh fuck Jude yes!” he moaned out.” Mmm knot me Jude.” He bit his lip as he gripped the headboard of his bed. Jude was all for this and hearing Connor beg for the knot that was just … So much better than any of his dreams. ‘ Fuck yes baby!” he breathed out kissing at Connors back and shoulders before kissing to his neck and nipping.” Gonna knot you baby fill you up.” He mumbled against Connors ear. 

Connor dipped his head down and moaned moving with all of Jude’s thrust.” Please Jude mmm” he moaned softly. Jude gave a few more hard thrust.” Not gonna last long!” Connor managed to get out as Jude kept thrusting into him. “Cum for me baby” Jude whispered in his ear as he wrapped a hand around Connors hard untouched cock. “ Awh” Connor moaned closing his eyes tightly, it wasn’t too much longer after that when Connor came hard. Jude smirked and kept thrusting he didn’t take too long to follow Connor over the edge, they did knot and that pushed Connor even more over the edge letting out another loud moan before moving his hands from the headboard putting his hands on the pillows weakly. 

The boys collapsed on the bed Jude carefully situated them so it was comfortable. “Wow” Jude panted out and rubbed Connors side slowly. “Mmm” Connor hummed sated and happy his heat was less intense now.” You comfortable?” Jude asked softly. Connor nodded “mhm.” he hummed.


	5. "Can't I Love Up On All Of You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after sex happenings... Jude is suddenly very affection and he doesn't care where they seem to be.. Connor gets suspicious when Jude develops a sudden belly worship thing.

_Connor slowly stirred cuddling up to the warm body beside him, for once he felt content. Jude glanced down to his sleeping omega running a hand slowly through the others sandy brown hair, admiring his omega. They hadn't  had sex once, no it was more like a couple dozen times since Jude got there. " Hey." Jude said softly continuing to run his fingers through a sleepy omega's hair. " Mm" came the reply from Connor as he slowly opened his brown eyes to look up at his alpha." You're cute when you're sleeping." Jude said softly meeting Connors eyes with a small smile."What time is it?" Connor asked sleepily." Hmm." Jude reached over to grab his phone." Three" he replied setting his phone back down." Three?" Connor asked curiously." Like Three PM or? "  Jude laughed softly." No, more like three AM. " he said softly. Connor slowly sat up rubbing his face." Don't you have to be at home?" Jude raised an eyebrow at his omega and smiled. " No.. I need to be with you." he said softly gently pulling a groggy Connor closer. " But?" Jude shook his head and leaned up kissing him on the lips, effectively shutting his omega up._

_When they pulled away Connor cuddled up to his alpha and relaxed into his warmth." So ?" Connor said softly."How many times?" he asked sheepishly glancing toward his alpha as his cheeks tinted a light pink. Jude smiled and looked at his omega pressing a kiss to his cheek." mm I think around a five or six times? since i got here.." he shrugged and kissed Connor." I lost count." he whispered pressing a kiss to Connors ear.  Connor flushed more and buried his face in Jude's neck." Ugh!!!" he replied. " I feel better though.." he admitted.  Sex with his alpha had seriously helped in getting his heat to subside, it had  subsided for the most part however Connor was still warm still sorta feeling it but it wasn't really intense. "I'm surprised .. you could take that much." Jude teased. " Please don't " Connor whispered. Jude smirked and rubbed his back." Oh come on i'm gonna be honest it was amazing.. every single time.. " he said softly . " Honestly i'm surprised your bed is still standing." he laughed softly. Connor buried his face deeper into the crook of Jude's neck." I get it." he huffed and pressed a kiss to Jude's neck gently._

_Jude wasn't sure what was really going on it was his first time around his omega in heat, so his mind was a little clouded by lust,love and desire .. Pure instinct.  Jude can remember thinking how badly his inner wolf wanted him to take Connor like he did and knot him, his inner wolf wanted to breed his pretty little omega bitch. After probably the fifth time he felt even more satisfied with himself, thinking maybe he had done it, bread his pretty little omega bitch.  Jude felt like something may have shifted he wasn't sure what it was really he had no experience and he was still learning things. Jude kissed Connors head and ran a hand over his back slowly, there was different sort of smell from his omega and he really had no idea how to place it.  It wasn't bad it was good it kind of made Jude feel relaxed a bit more. " You're so beautiful." Jude whispered to his omega. Connor cuddled up to his side and glanced up at his alpha. They locked eyes and Connor smiled." So are you." he whispered. In this moment they weren't thinking about the consequences, they didn't care. What mattered most was the two of them. Just them._

\-----------------------------------------

It was a few weeks after that heat and after having sex with Jude that Connor  was back at school. Things were normal for the most part, granted he got some looks from others here and there but that was about it.  Connor walked to his locker and grabbed the things he'd need when he felt familiar arms wrap around him he smiled" Jude" he said softly leaning back into his boyfriend. " Baby!" he replied kissing at Connors neck. Connor laughed lightly and pulled away." Bad" he warned eyeing his boyfriend before closing his locker. Jude snorted and laughed." You love it though." he leaned in and kissed his lips." Missed you." he whispered to his omega nipping his lip gently. Connor smiled and blushed a little." Missed you too." he said softly meeting Jude's eyes.  The bell rang and Jude walked his omega to class. " Ill see you after class." Jude promised leaning in to kiss Connor."Mhm" Connor hummed before heading into his class.

It was around lunch time that Connor started to notice that Jude was being even more affectionate than usual. Jude walked over to their usual table and sat beside Connor stealing a long kiss from his omega before leaning against him gently" You should eat all of your lunch." he said softly kissing Connors cheek. Connor raised an eyebrow at his alpha and nodded." I am." he said softly searching his omegas face as he popped a carrot into his mouth slowly. Jude nodded." Good." he said softly before beginning to eat his own lunch.  Connor furrowed his brow a bit as he ate and then shrugged it off a bit.Upon finishing his lunch early, he and Jude went for a little walk on the beach. Jude made sure there was no one around before stopping Connor, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in kissing him on the lips. Connor melted into the kiss, easily kissing alpha back. Jude moved them to sit down on the sand, pulling Connor onto his lap he looked in his eyes before claiming his lips again.They kissed like that for a few seconds before Jude moved them around.

Gently he laid his omega back and straddled him leaning down to claim his lips again."Mm!" Came the surprise noise from the omega. Jude wasnt usually one to risk PDA  since his mom was vice principal after all. Jude moved his lips to Connors neck pressing kisses all over his neck and nipping gently. " Jude!" Connor breathed out tilting his head to the side." Babe..." he said softly. Jude kept his lips moving over Connors neck."hmm?" he hummed against his omegas throat. " What are you doing?"Connor breathed out softly.  The omega couldn't lie this felt good, it felt really good actually and he was melting under every kiss and nip to his neck. Jude smiled against Connors neck and then moved his kisses to Connors covered chest." Kissing you." He replied simply glancing up at his Omega with love and lust filled eyes.  

Connor glanced at Jude and that look alone would make Connor weak." Y-Yeah but..." he closed his eyes biting his lower lip. " Mm?" Jude replied softly kissing his way down his omegas chest pushing his shirt up. Connor looked down at Jude in shock as his shirt was pushed up." Jude!" he squeaked softly  face flushed. What the hell was Jude trying to do to him right now..  Jude pressed a kiss to his belly glancing up at Connor he gave a smile.  Jude pressed kisses along Connors belly all over his flat belly slowly and then gave little nips to the smooth tan skin there. Connor was completely lost, he was surprised and liking this at the time but he didn't get it .. He didn't get why Jude was suddenly doing this.. they'd never acted this way at school.  " Jude." Connor said again. Jude smiled at him and pressed another kiss to his belly before pulling Connors shirt back down and moving to kiss him on the lips.

Jude wasn't sure what possessed him to act like this but he could smell his omega he knew he'd turned him on it wasn't fully his intention but he did like the fact he could do that to his omega. "We should get back .." he said softly. Connor stared at him for a few minutes." I need to uhm.. Cool down.." he mumbled glancing away with a blush, Jude grinned and kissed him on the lips." I know" he whispered. Connor playfully shoved Jude." Such an ass!" he glared at Jude. Jude laughed softly and got off his omega." I have an ass and i know you like it." he teased watching Connor as he blushed yet again. " You're cute when you blush." he whispered moving closer to his omega.  Connor glared at him." Shut up." he looked out to the ocean and bit his bottom lip. " I think i'm okay" he said softly. Jude arched an eyebrow not taking his eyes off his omega."You sure? " he asked softly. Connor nodded."mhm" he glanced to his alpha. 

The boys got up and headed back to finish off their day. The whole time Connor couldn't stop thinking about how Jude acted at lunch and how  he had been acting the whole day. It was weird. And since when did Jude have tummy obsession? That was weird even though it felt good, it was weird. Connor was going to have to have a word with Jude later. When later came the two of them were in Jude's room while dinner was being made downstairs, they were doing homework sort of.  " So.." Connor started. Jude put his homework aside and moved over to Connor take his books away, they locked eyes. Jude was sitting on Connors lap." So." he replied softly. They were so close to on another literally Jude's face was maybe an inch away from his own, for the billionth time that day Connor was blushing. " What was all that about earlier? on the beach? " he breathed out softly keeping eye contact with his alpha.  " Just loving up on you." Jude replied cooly keeping his eyes locked with Connors. " Ok-okay .." he mumbled." The belly thing?" he whispered. Jude searched Connors eyes and smiled fondly." Can't i love on all of you?" he whispered back. Connor shivered at that as he stared into his alpha's eyes; he slowly nodded. " Yeah." he swallowed nervously. Jude smiled and leaned in slowly closing the inch between them and claiming Connors lips. Connor melted into the kiss putting his hands on Jude's thighs as Jude pressed his lips against Connors a little rougher.  Jude owned Connors mouth easily pushing his tongue into his mouth earning a little moan from his omega, he smirked and moved his hands down Connors chest slowly before messing with the button of Connors jeans. Connor pulled back breathlessly." Jude." he breathed out glancing toward the door. Jude smiled.:"So ?" he asked softly getting Connors jeans undone." We shouldn't.." Jude cut him off kissing him on the lips again as he began to slowly roll his hips. 

" BOYS DINNERS READY!!!" Came Stefs voice from the bottom of the stairs. By that time Jude had Connor all hot and needy." We have to go down you know.. or she's gonna know.." Jude said hotly against Connors lips. Connor whined and watched his boyfriend roll off of him." You're an ass today!!!" Connor said seriously as he slowly sat himself up he felt hot and he cursed Jude for doing this to him twice today.  " And you love me anyway.." he smirked and leaned over kissing Connor." Mm Take your time i'll stall for you." he winked and ruffled Connors hair playfully as he left the room.  Connor flopped back onto the floor and sighed staring at the ceiling. Jude was going to be the death of him. Connor rested is hands over his belly and glanced down, it was weird because Jude had moved to his belly again and he felt weird he wasnt sure how to describe it but he was sure Jude had some sorta reason for the sudden belly worship.  After about ten minutes Connor got up he fixed his jeans and pulled his shirt back on to join the rest of the Adams Fosters for dinner. 


	6. "I Feel Like I'm Gonna Be Sick."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting sick sucks.. Not knowing it's not a common cold or flu... also sucks.. They have their suspicions especially Jude.. But when Connor suspects something he calls in back up from one of his best friends.

The end of the fifth week after the boys had sex had been a little rough on the omega. Connor would pull himself out of bed  to get ready for school only to suddenly feel sick and end up in the bathroom emptying whatever contents were in his stomach. The omega would eventually pull himself to school after taking something to try and help the upset stomach. Now here they were the middle of the sixth week and  Connor thought he was doing pretty damn good. Connor figured he probably kicked whatever flu or whatever it was. " So Jude are the rumors true.. You and Connor are mated?" Taylor asked with a bit of smirk. Jude just snorted and looked at her" Really Tay? we've talked about this, your gotta stop believing all that gossip." he nodded. Taylor gave him a look." Yes." Jude whispered." That parts true.. but half the shit i hear is wayyyy out in left field."  Taylor squealed excitedly." OH My God Jude!  You're so lucky!!!" She giggled and punched his arm playfully. " You two are so lucky to be together already." She smiled. Jude gave Taylor a look but he knew she was right; sometimes it took alphas forever to find their mates.. he and Connor were some of the lucky ones. 

Connor walked over to the two of them and smiled " Whose lucky?" he asked curiously, glancing between the two. " Us." Jude said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Connors lips. Taylor smiled ." You two are disgusting." she nodded.  Jude looked Connor over." Are you okay babe? you seem kinda pale... You feeling okay?" Jude asked checking Connors temperature.  " I'm fine." he pulled away a bit." Just i dunno.. uneasy." he shrugged.  Jude nodded and ran a hand through Connors hair." Well if you need anything i'm here." he said softly kissing Connor deeply. Connor nodded and bit his lip taking in a deep breath in attempt to steady his uneasy feeling. The omega kind of zoned out a bit as Jude spoke to him and it wasn't until he heard his name that he felt the sudden urge to throw up. " Connor?" Jude had said softly.  " I Feel like imma be sick!" Connor said suddenly before running to the nearest boys room going into the biggest stall and making fast friends with the toilet he started to throw up.  " Connor?!?" Jude called after him leaving Taylor. Jude walked into the bathroom to find his omega." Con? you okay?" he whispered and moved to kneel behind him gently rubbing his back.  Connor was silent for a moment eyes closed trying to just relax. " I dunno.." he said after a minute." What do you mean?" Jude asked worriedly. " I.. I've just been getting sick a lot lately like this.." he motioned between him and the toilet. Jude sighed and continued to rub his back slowly.

They missed two classes. Jude was behind Connor rubbing soothing circles on his back. They managed to move Connor from the bathroom floor to the nurses where Jude of course stayed by his side the whole time.  Connor sighed and finally laid back " I wanna go home.." he murmured miserably.  Jude nodded and watched him." Okay." he whispered.  They did leave early.  Adam came to get his son and Jude bringing them to the house before having to take off again. "Baby why don't you just.. try to sleep okay?" Jude said as they moved to Connors room, Connor laid on the bed and closed his eyes as Jude grabbed a bucket just in case.  

Connor slept for a few hours and the whole time Jude just watched him sleep. Jude didn't know for sure what the pull to Connors belly was but he did know that something with his omega was different and it wasn't common cold or flu. Slowly Jude moved on the bed beside his omega and he carefully rested his head on Connors ever so slightly barely noticeable round belly. Jude only saw the difference cause he was the only one to see and touch the omega in any way like that.  The alpha closed his eyes to sleep himself taking in a deep breath and there it was again that slightly different bit to his omegas scent what the hell was that and why the hell did Jude's inner wolf feel the need to always stay close to Connor and protect him more so then usual. It was a very intense and weird feeling yet Jude found himself liking the idea that maybe he had pups in there and maybe that's why his inner wolf was being so weird lately.  Jude gently nuzzled at Connors covered belly before he fell asleep.

Later that night around midnight Connor woke up he was calm but he was starving and he needed something anything. Connor went to move when he noticed Jude laying on him his head on the omegas belly and he bit his lip curiously he carefully moved himself from the other. The omega made his way down to the kitchen digging through things until he decided on what he wanted he brought it back to his room and ate it quietly as to not wake his alpha.  Connor decided to shower afterwards and that's when he began to realize that something was different and it wasn't just flu or cold. Connor stood under the shower spray head hanging, chin resting against his chest and eyes closed relaxing into the warm water. Slowly Connor opened his eyes and looked down his body  he furrowed his brow he of course noticed the slight chub he had. Connor couldn't figure out why he had started to get chubby he had never been chubby, sports and all.   Gently he placed a hand on his belly and closed his eyes which was when he had a sudden realization. " Oh My God." he said to himself, eyes flying open in shock. 

Quickly the omega finished his shower and put on comfy pjs he then grabbed his phone and texted an _**911**_ to Taylor. After all Taylor was one of their best friends and he could trust her. Instantly he got a reply and then he sent her something " _**I need you to get me something.. and i'm gonna owe you but i need it.. and i don't want Jude or my dad or anyone to find out!!!!"**_  It was a second by Taylor replied. _ **" What is it?"**_


	7. So Screwed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is so very screwed when his fears are confirmed.. He has no idea what the hell is going to happen .. he hasnt said a word.. he wasn't sure he would.. Connor was scared.

Connor met up with Taylor the next day he was feeling a little better. “Hey!” he said nervously. The omega had managed to sneak away from his alpha.” You got the?” Taylor nodded pulled out the bag which what he had asked for.” Sure!” She smiled. Connor opened his bag and then quickly shoved in the bag from Taylor.” Thanks.” He nodded and glanced down. Taylor just smiled. “So you think you’re ...” Connor gave her a look but then nodded.” I Think so ...” he mumbled glancing down. Taylor raised an amused eyebrow.” That would explain Jude’s behavior ...” She said honestly. Connor cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.” What do you mean?” He eyed her for a moment. “Well, the way he suddenly started what did you call it?” Connor flushed a bit.” Belly worship” He murmured and looked down. Taylor giggled.” Yeah that... it started after you guys.. ya know.” She gave Connor a wink and a nudge.

Connor rolled his eyes.” Mhm I know.” He glanced to her. “Maybe you are...” she said softly. “ Taylor it’s not even funny… My dad would kill me... or Jude… and Jude’s moms.” Connor shook his head.” I’m not ready... I mean how could we possibly be ready… Taylor I’m only turning sixteen like... next month... and Jude’s gonna be sixteen after that ...” Connor shook his head. “I can’t be okay I just I can’t be …” he pursed his lips and then felt a pair of arms around him.” Hey Jude.” He said softly not even needing to look.” Hi” he whispered kissing at Connors ear. Taylor gave Connor a sympathetic look before leaving them alone.

“I was wondering where you went.” Jude said softly holding Connor closer he gently nuzzled his cheek. Connor melted into the contact from his alpha he sighed in relief.” I missed you.” He said softly. Jude smiled and continued to hold his omega.” Missed you too.” He said softly. Jude moved in front of Connor and kissed him deeply.” Mm” Connor sighed softly into the kiss. Jude always knew how to relax Connor which the omega was very grateful for especially at this moment.” I love you.” Jude whispered. Connor smiled and hugged him.” I love you too” he whispered back pressing a kiss to his neck. The two stood in the hall hugging one another for what felt like forever when the bell finally rang.” I’ll walk you to class.” He said softly as he began to carefully pull Connor toward his classroom.

\---------------------------------------------

Later that night Connor was home alone like most nights, he was laying in bed texting his alpha about random things. Connor had been dreading doing these test he was kind of freaking out. Slowly Connor got up and walked over to his bag he opened it and pulled out the little bag Taylor gave him and he walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door. The omega pulled the box out of the bag and he just stared at the box which read: “ ** _Omega First Response_** ” Connor couldn’t believe he was standing here at fifteen staring at a box of pregnancy test. There were three test in this box and he couldn’t help but feel extremely nervous. “Here goes nothing...” he mumbled to himself. The omega did the test and now it was the waiting game. He had done all three tests and he was waiting for all of them.

 Connor paced the bathroom nervously he kept sending quick replies to Jude so his alpha wouldn’t get worried and come investigate. Connor stopped pacing for a moment he looked into the bathroom mirror and stared at himself deep in thought. " _You're freaking yourself out for nothing Connor.. it’s gonna be negative.. all of them are… But what if they aren’t? Oh my god I’m so dead… so fuckin dead.. Okay no stop… stop you’re fine it’s gonna be fine.. you got this… we got this…_ ” Connor was pulled from his thoughts by the timer going off and he stood there frozen for a good five minutes, as the timer went off in the background.

Finally the omega made himself move he went over and grabbed each test. First test: _**Positive**_. Connor stared at the first one and then put it aside. One saying that is nothing right.. Second test: **_Positive_**. Connor started to freak out more his heart was pounding in his chest now. He was holding out hope that at least one said negative. Third test: Connor was afraid to look he was shaking with nervousness he took in a deep breath and willed himself to look at the finale test: _**Positive.**_ Connor stared wide eyed that was three for three. Slowly Connor lowered the test he felt like he was going to pass out he couldn’t believe that they all said positive he really hated that word right now.

Connor was _pregnant_ he was… he was pregnant. Suddenly Jude's behavior made sense… Connor getting sick made sense… “Holy shit!” He said to himself. “ I-I’m _Pregnant_.” He said to himself. It sounded so weird when he said it out loud. Next thing Connor knew everything went dark.

When Connor woke up he found himself on the bathroom floor with a slight pain on his left side; he rubbed his head slowly and looked around. The three tests littered the floor beside him and he stared at each one.” I’m so screwed.” He said to himself shaking his head slowly as he collected the test that had determined his doom. There was a knock on the bathroom door.” Connor?” he heard his dads voice.” Shit!” he mumbled to himself looking around before shoving the tests in the trash along with the box. “Yeah Dad?” Connor asked flushing the toilet and then turning the water on washing his hands before drying them. “Are you okay? You’re not sick again are you? “Connor looked in the mirror at himself and shook his head.” Nope I’m fine… Just takin care of business...” he glanced toward the door.” Okay well Dinners soon alright?” Adam said. Connor looked back in the mirror.” Okay.” He said softly.

When he heard Adams retreating footsteps he pulled his shirt up looking at his left side where a bruise was forming, due to the fainting. He bit his lip before looking to his stomach. Connor stared at his stomach for a while turning to the side to examine it. The bulge was small but himself of Jude could notice it. “So screwed.” He shook his head.

\------------------------------------------

After the weekend they were back at school Taylor was the only one who knew given the circumstances at the fact that she got him the test in the first place. Connor had been more self-aware and a bit self-conscious lately. “You okay?” Jude asked softly. “Huh? Yeah... I’m good.” He gave a smile. The omega was trying but he was seriously freaking out, he was pregnant… Pregnant.. At fifteen... he couldn’t believe it… “I’m gonna go grab something else to drink.” He nodded and got up. “He’s been acting weird lately.” Jude said looking toward Connor as he spoke with Taylor. “Yeah well he’s probably just going through some omega changes you wouldn’t get it.” She shrugged. Jude stared toward his omega.” Yeah.” He replied biting his lower lip. “God he’s looking really hot though…” Jude looked his omega over. Taylor laughed.” Seriously Jude? Down boy.. I don’t think Connor wants any of that action right now. Jude shrugged and looked toward her.” Maybe not but I can still pine after him like that if I wanna.” Taylor just giggled when Connor returned.


	8. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple weeks after Connor found the big news he still hadnt told Jude and he was ever so slightly starting to bulge in the belly area. Meanwhile Jude asks Connor to a school dance.  
> ( Sorry for the wait and for the short chapter. <3 )

A couple weeks later Connor found himself standing in front of full length bedroom mirror, door closed and locked as he examined himself. Turning to the side he stared at his belly you couldn't tell yet it kind of seemed like maybe he was just eating more and getting fatter because of it but it wasn't anything big, it was still easy for him to hide. Connor was going to tell Jude he was.. but he chickened out and he hasn't said anything yet. What was even more fantastic then not telling his alpha was the fact that there was a goddamn dance and Jude was hellbent on bringing Connor for whatever damned reason, Connor assumed it was bad karma for not telling his alpha the situation. Connors phone vibrated snapping him out of his thoughts he dropped his shirt and grabbed his phone seeing the text from his alpha." _ **Pick you up at seven! <3** _" Connor sighed but smiled because his Alpha was so sweet. _You got this Stevens.. it's just a dance.. it's not like you're gonna get naked there.. it'll be fine.._ he assured himself as he began to get ready for said dance.

 

Connor was standing in front of his mirror yet again only this time he was a little more dressed up, it was a casual thing not really formal.  Connor had decided on a nice black button up shirt - Because black was slimming right?-  and a nice pair of Jeans as well as some black and white converse. Tilting his head he took in his appearance and again found himself standing side ways to see if he could tell he had a little pregnant belly going on, luckily it wasn't easy sense yet so he was all good for now. Connor was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his fathers voice." Connor, are you almost ready? Jude's gonna be here soon." Adam had accepted his sons fate as an omega and was actually happy that his sons alpha was Jude, he knew Jude and he knew he was a good kid. Connor took in a deep breath." Yeah.." he sounded kind of nervous so Adam let himself in and looked his son over." You shouldn't be nervous ... You look handsome." he gave his son a smile. Connor gave small smile back." Thanks.." he stared at himself in the mirror, Adam also had no idea Connor was a few weeks pregnant. Adam patted Connor on the back giving him a smile.

Not too long after that, Connor found himself entering the space they used as a gym at anchor beach. It was decorated all nice and fun like, this was a 8th and 9th grade dance so it was pretty laid back for the most part. The music was blasting from speakers across from the doors, everything from Taylor swift to Bob Dylan it was quite the array of music if you will.  It was weird at first he and Jude stood around by the snack bowls and tables just talking about unimportant things before meeting up with Taylor and Daria and their dates. Taylor gave Connor a look before leaning over to whisper." You haven't told him yet have you?" Connor shook his head." I will.." he trailed off staring at his alpha. Jude looked so good in his dressy shirt and jeans that did wonders for him, Connor found himself staring and wanting to get some of that. " mm" he bit his lip. Taylor nudged him." Connor you have to tell him.." She scolded. Connor just waved her off." I will. I'll tell him when the times right."  he was getting a little snappy with her and her butting in. Taylor raised an eyebrow." before your stomach starts to bulge out? or before you have the kid?" she sassed. Connor gave her a look." Screw you.. i'll tell him when i'm ready now get off my case Taylor.. and if you tell him i'll kill you." he threatened. With that Taylor just shook her head leaving to go dance with her date.

They had been there dancing on and off for nearing three hours when the song Shut up and dance with me came on, it was one of Connors top twenty he enjoyed it. Jude took Connors hand and lead him to the dance floor starting to dance with him. Jude smiled and danced with Connor taking his hand he pulled him in close and then pulled back, Connor gave him a smile and continued to dance with him but he was holding back a bit he was afraid to be right against Jude because of his belly and Jude noticed this so cleverly he mouthed the words of the song to Connor. " You're holding back." Connor smiled and looked at him." Shut up and Dance with me." he mouthed back. It was in that moment that Jude pulled Connor closer, his back to Jude and they began to grind a bit like that. Jude put his hands on Connors hips as they danced. Connor melted into Jude's touch leaning back against him with a smile as he moved his hips side to side teasing Jude a bit.  Jude smirked as they danced together.

After this little teasing dance Jude lead Connor away from everyone else for a little one on one make out session. " Jude where are we going?" he asked curiously . Jude just smiled and tugged Connor into the dark hallway gently pushing Connor against the wall as he kissed Connor. They began to make out just that at first but it was getting hot fast, Jude's hands were sliding over Connors body and Connor was melting into every touch. Jude kissed at Connors neck earning some breathy noises from his boyfriend. " Jude" he breathed out and Jude's hands started to pull up Connors shirt to slip his hands up Connors shirt. Connor pushed Jude back a bit. " Wait Just.." Jude was back on him and Connor was panicking because he was trying to feel him up."C'mon Connor.."  Jude whispered. Connors body was screaming yes while his brain reminded him he had a secret and Jude still had no idea. Jude tried again and Connor was leaning into the touches but he pushed Jude's hands away again." No... Jude i .." he paused and Jude kissed his neck and hummed." Babe." he whispered. Connor closed his eyes as he felt Jude's hands on him again." I'm Pregnant!" Connor blurted out. Jude slowly pulled away from Connor looking at his Omega." You're... " he said slowly. Connor stared at Jude he was internally freaking the hell out." Pregnant." he repeated softly this time looking away from Jude.  Jude took in a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair pacing a little." So that's what  that is.." he mumbled to himself. Connor glanced toward him." What ?" he asked a little curious. Jude shook his head." Its just.. there's been something different about your scent for the past few weeks and i couldn't figure out what it was... but it made me feel... accomplished i guess.. i didn't understand.." he looked at Connor." Until now.. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he looked a little hurt. " I thought you'd be mad.. i thought maybe you wouldn't want me anymore... " Connor said softly looking and feeling small. Jude moved closer to his omega hugging him tightly. " Baby... I want this i want you.. you're my mate." he whispered. Connor clung to him."I feel like i'm not ready Jude.. for this kid... we're only fifteen.." his voice was shaky but Jude held him kissing his head. " I know... I know... " he whispered. " But it'll be okay, you and me... we're gonna figure it out baby." he whispered holding Connor close. 

They stayed like that for a while before taking a walk to calm down and clear their heads. They walked in silence holding hands as they worked through their own thoughts. It was obvious Jude was in love with Connor there was no question. The question was what did they do next ? When do they tell everyone else? Should they?  One thing was clear, No matter what they had each other.  
 


	9. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude & Connor tell their parents with no clue to how any of them will react they expect the worst and try to prepared themselves for whats to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! But i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Lemme know whatcha think :D   
> <3

Two weeks after the dance Jude and Connor were cuddled up on Connors bed, they had been talking about what they were going to do next. Connor was starting to show more and more every week, Luckily he had baggy clothes that he usually wore so it wasn't weird or out of character. Jude laced their fingers together." I know its not really our ideal timing.." he said softly looking to his omegas face." But i want you to know that no matter what happens.. i'm right here and i'm not going anywhere." Jude said softly he pressed a kiss to Connors cheek. Connor smiled and closed his eyes for a moment." My dads gonna kill us though.." he said softly gripping Jude's hand gently. Jude pressed another kiss to his cheek." No he wont.. he might be disappointed we weren't smart about things.. but.. " he shrugged and moved his free hand to rub Connors belly.  Connor hummed softly and rolled over a bit cuddling up to his alpha, he felt sleepy and it seemed like the perfect time for a nap.

 

When Connor woke up Jude was asleep holding him close a hand on his belly, he could hear his dad downstairs moving around probably make dinner. " Hey." he whispered to his alpha kiss his lips gently." I love you." Connor whispered. Jude smiled sleepily and kissed him on the head." I love you too." he whispered back as he pulled his omega closer. Connor smiled lazily and nuzzled his alpha. They laid in Connors bed like that for a while when Adam came and popped his head in the room." Hey dinners almost ready why don't you both come down?"  Connor yawned and nodded sleepily ." Okay" he said softly. Adam went back downstairs. Both Jude and Connor made their ways down stairs.  The boys had planned to tell Adam tonight and he seemed like he was in a good mood. Jude squeezed Connors hand reassuringly as Connor took in a shaky breath. " Dad" he said softly moving to sit down, Jude right beside him the whole time. Adam looked toward him as he served the food." Yeah?" he asked setting the plates in front of the boys. Connor bit his lip." Can you stop for a minute.. i have to talk to you.." he said nervously. Adam stopped and looked at Connor, he knew sort of what was coming after all Adam was an older alpha he knew the scents.. he when things changed.  " Go On." he said as he sat himself down. Connor took in a shaky breath." I dunno.. how to say this .. im just gonna say it.. I'm Pregnant." he looked anywhere but at his dad. Adam was silent for a while, Jude was trying to figure out how Adam would react.  

Adam nodded slowly." I know." he said after a few minutes. Both Jude and Connor looked at him confused. " Connor, im your father i can tell when things are changing with you, i know your scent as well as Jude does... Jude may not have caught on cause he's inexperienced.." Adam gave Jude a sympathetic look. " But i'm older and i know..Connor.. i was just waiting for you to tell me.." Connor and Jude looked surprised." Are you mad?" Connor asked slowly, Adam sighed." At first when i realized you were pregnant yeah.. i was mad.. i don't like the timing at all.. it's not good for either of you..But this is one thing that can't be undone... It is what it is and you're both gonna have to figure it out. " The boys nodded slowly in thought. " Now you can stay here both of you But Jude you're gonna need to get a job and balance school.. Connor no where is gonna hire you while your pregnant and I'm not sure what to do about school for you because as time goes on, Your bellys going to get bigger. Jude the scent that draws you to him, its only gonna get stronger and it doesnt just pull you in. You're his mate but any unmated alpha is going to want to try and get at Connor.

Connor bit his lip at the words, it made sense to him recently Jude had been super clingy in public and he noticed that other alphas were giving him unwanted attention.  "Maybe i can do online?" he suggested softly. Lena had suggested that to one student who was having  a tougher time in school. Adam nodded." If it's what you and Jude decide when the time comes then it's what will be done. " Jude hugged Connor close.  " So i'm happy you told me but i am disappointed in your timing.. " Adam said honestly. The boys looked down a little guilty before Adam clapped his hands." So lets eat, you know the baby's probably hungry."  Connors stomach made a noise and got embarrassed but Adam and Jude just laughed.  They ate dinner with  light and semi up beat conversation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later they were at the Adams fosters and this time Jude was the nervous one." Its gonna be okay.. Jude... i mean if my dad knows maybe your moms already know too..:" he said softly hugging Jude tightly before he and his boyfriend made their way to the kitchen to talk to Jude's moms. " Hey Moms.." Jude said nervously as he walked into the kitchen holding Connors hand as they walked up to the little island counter to take their seats. Lena and Stef were making lunch  for the four of them." Hey hun!" Stef said with a smile kissing his head before continuing to make lunch. Jude smiled a little." Moms can Connor and i talk to you for a minute.." he squeezed Connors hand gently. Stef and Lena nodded and sat down across from the boys." What's up bub?" Lena asked concerned as she looked over her nervous son.  Jude took in a deep breath." Okay well.. i know that you guys talked to us about.. everything.. and safe sex and stuff.. but Something kinda happened unexpectedly and .." he paused nervously shifting under their stares. " Connors pregnant." he said it was almost a whisper.  Lena looked to Connor she had known because Connor had the look... The glow to him. Stef looked from Jude to Connor  and she laughed a little. " Finally ." she said softly. Jude looked very confused." Im confused.." Stef just laughed softly." Not finally like oh finally Connors pregnant.. I just mean you're finally telling us." Jude nodded slowly." I just found out last week..."  Lena looked a little shocked." Connor you didnt tell him ?" Connor looked embarrassed. " No.. I didnt think he'd want me.." He paused. " How long have you known?" he asked looking at Lena.

 

Lena smiled." I didn't know for sure..  but i could of guessed at the very beginning.." Connor made a questioning face." Sweet heart. " Lena said soothingly reaching over to take his hand." You have the glow.. and i noticed that little tummy of yours.. The way you put your hand over your belly as if you were trying to either hide it or protect it.. maybe both. " She patted his hand. Connor nodded slowly ." Oh" he said as he placed a hand on his belly.  Stef looked impressed by her wifes intuition. Jude wrapped his arms around Connor." Adam said we can stay with him.. But we have to figure out what we're doing ... I have to figure out some kinda job.. and Connors gotta figure out something for school.  "His moms nodded." That sounds fine.. you guys are gonna need the space, Connors  going to start nesting and he's going to need his own space just for the two of you and the baby... it'd be too crowded here." Stef said softly." But you're welcome to come back any time." Lena added with  a smile. Jude nodded and rubbed Connors belly gently. " We'll help you guys out anyway we can." his moms said giving them sympathetic smiles. " Are you gonna tell your siblings?" Lena asked. " We were thinking about telling them on thanksgiving so then everyone's here.. and Adams going to come too.. cause he and Connor obviously will be with us." Jude said with a nod and his moms both gave nods of approval. " Of course hun, we wouldnt make you stay away from your mate.. you need to be with him every step." Lena said softly.  Connor looked at his second family and smiled before turning his head to kiss Judes cheek. 

 


	10. You're Kinda Showing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Jude spend some time together.. Connor decides it's about time to sit out on the sports.. And some rumors are headed around.  
> Sorry for the shortness! Enjoy! Lemme know what ya think :D

For the majority of the first trimester Connor could perfectly hide his belly, only their parents knew. At this point Connor was still going to school he had managed to continue the sports until about a week ago. 

_" Connor i really think you should stop playing baseball.." His alpha said softly. Connor was looking  at his belly in the mirror, his clothes were getting a little less baggy as each week went by.  " Jude.. if i just stop their gonna know." he pouted looking at his ever slowly rounding belly. Jude raised an eyebrow walking up behind Connor he put his hands on Connors belly gently rubbing as he kissed his neck gently." Baby at the rate your bellys growing... they're gonna know." he whispered kissing to his ear. Connor leaned into his alphas touch as they both looked at their reflections, Connor smiled a bit closing his eyes." Mm" he hummed. Jude smiled kissing his face playfully." Please? It's gonna get harder.." he said softly. Connor sucked his lower lip into his mouth in thought." Okay" he whispered._

_Jude was right, Jude was so right. Connor was at baseball practice and he felt like he was dying in an exercise he literally could do fine about two weeks ago. " Ugh" he ran a hand through his hair grabbing his water bottle and downing half of it. Couch Saunders came up and sat beside Connor." So Stevens.. Whats goin on?" he asked curiously. Connor rubbed his face." Its nothing." he said softly. Saunders arched an eyebrow." Ya sure ? Two weeks ago this exercise was nothing to you and now it's kicking your ass..  no offensive." Connor made a face he snorted a bit." Yeah.. i know.." he bit his lip. Saunders nodded." If there's something going on Stevens i need to know especially if it's affecting your playing ability." Connor was silent for a few minutes he ever so slightly glanced at his belly. Saunders tilted his head." Does it have something to do with that Boyfriend of yours?" he raised a curious eyebrow. Everyone at anchor beach knew Jude and Connor were mates and if they hadn't confirmed it they assumed it. " Eh.. kinda" Connor said hesitantly.  Saunders looked intrigued to say the least." Connor." he said softly._

_Connor took in a sharp breath." I Uh i don't want anyone else to know right now... so if i tell you i'd appreciate it if you kept  it under wraps please..." Connor said finally.  Saunders gave his nod of agreement and then Connor ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath." I'm pregnant." he whispered. It was still so weird for him to say. Saunders watched one of his best players he nodded slowly and was trying to find the right words. " Alright.. how far?"  Connor bit his inner lip " About four and a half months.. " he said softly. It had been that long up until this point it was crazy and Connor was only starting to really show.. By the ninth month he'd probably be huge at this rate. Saunders nodded." Okay, alright.. well you cant be playing anymore.. Connor i know you're one of my best but i can't risk anything happening.. and you're having trouble doing this.. I'm gonna have to bench ya kid you understand?" Connor nodded." I know " he said softly putting a hand on his belly." Can.. Can i still come to practices and games?" he asked curiously. Saunders laughed and nodded." Yeah you can you just can't play okay? And it's not gonna effect you i promise   after everything i'm still going to put in a good word for you when the time comes okay?" Connor nodded." Yessir." he said softly._

\----------------------------------

Adam was sitting on the couch when the boys came downstairs he looked at Connor and gave him a smile." Ya ready for the big game?"  Connor nodded and smiled." I still have no idea how the two of you roped me into this." Jude said as he slipped his shoes on. Adam and Connor both laughed a bit, it was a home game at anchor beach; Connor wasn't playing due to his belly of course and the talk with couch. He was however wearing his jersey over a comfy t-shirt he was also wearing a comfy pair of sweats  and then a pair of his usual sneakers. Jude had told him upstairs that he looked hot and it made Connor giggle.

The boys made their way into the bleachers after Connor met up with his team in the locker room he wished them luck, they were starting to catch on as to why he wasn't playing anymore but they didn't say anything they didn't wanna upset or insult Connor.   Adam sat beside his son who was in between both himself and Jude." So is this gonna be long? Cause my favorite player isn't playing so i dont get to check him out .." Jude said looking at Connor.  Connor flushed and playfully pushed Jude." Oh shut up.. it'll be fun." he nodded.

Half way into the game Connor got cold he nudged Jude for the blanket they brought and Jude wrapped the blanket around his omega." Better?" Connor nodded and leaned against his Alpha  nuzzling his neck as they watched the game.  Connor and Adam talked about what was happening on the field and Jude just watched absentmindedly." Babe" Connor said softly. Jude smiled and looked at him." Hmm?" Connor opened up the blanket, Jude took the invite and moved into the blanket wrapping his arms around Connor as they sat and watched the innings. Jude ran his hands over Connors belly gently as he kissed at his neck and cheeks lazily.

The home team won and they went out for dinner afterwards and then finally went back to the Stevens house.

 

\------------------------------------  

A week after the game Connor was walking through the halls toward his locker. A boy from his team Jasper walked with him." So uhm.. I hate to ask because i hate listening to shit talkers.. but there's a rumor going around about why you can't play anymore.. and i just wanted to see if it was true.." he said slowly. Connor looked at him curiously as they walked, the halls were fairly empty. " Okay" he said softly. Jasper continued." A lotta the guys are saying that you're... Pregnant and that's why you can't play anymore... I wouldn't ask but .." his eyes traveled down to Connors stomach." I thought i should.." Connor laughed he bit his lip." Well thanks for telling me... and honestly i don't want everyone knowing for sure yet so just keep your mouth shut.. " he said softly. Jasper nodded." Well it'd be easier to hide if you weren't.. showing as much ." he whispered. Connor raised an eyebrow and glanced down. " Huh" he thought to himself." Uh thanks Jasper just don't say anything.. I gotta go ." he said softly before excusing himself.


	11. I'm Like The Size Of A House ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has some body issues and Jude proves to him he's still beautiful.
> 
> ( Smuttyness up in this chapter!!! enjoy ;D )

In no way was Connor prepared for his giant belly; not even remotely prepared. After the talk with Jasper a month ago it was like suddenly Connor had no clothes to fit he felt like his belly stuck out for miles. " It's not that bad." Jude said honestly. The boys were at Connors house and Connor had been obsessing over his belly." Jude seriously? I'm like the size of a fucking house." He grumbled staring at his belly in the mirror. Jude snorted." Babe please  you aren't even close." he said softly. Connor looked at him in the mirror and narrowed his eyes."  Yeah okay.. you have to say that cause you're my mate." he mumbled. Jude laughed softly at that and got up." I say it because it's true Baby." he moved to wrap his arms carefully around Connor putting his hands on Connors rounded belly  he gently rubbed kissing at his boyfriends shoulder." I love you anyway you look and seriously you're beautiful.. stop being so harsh on yourself." he said softly. " You're still really hot ya know.." Jude whispered kissing Connors ear.  Connor snorted but he leaned against his alpha." I don't believe you." he said softly but he was loving the attention.

  
They were alone at Connors because Adam had to work, this was good because Jude had been listening to Connor hate on his big belly all morning and and early afternoon and honestly he was tired of hearing it. Connor was beautiful and his belly didn't change that fact, in fact Jude found it to be something he was liking.  The two hadn't really had sex since they found out Connor was pregnant. " Baby." Jude said softly running his hands over Connors belly." Hm?" Connor hummed leaning back against his alpha comfortably." You're so beautiful." he whispered kissing Connors ear gently." No im not." Connor replied softly. Jude smiled." Are too!" he whispered pressing a kiss just below his ear." Beautiful." Jude said softly pressing his lips to Connors neck."Hot." he said against Connors neck. Connor ever so slightly tilted his head to the side closing his eyes. "Sexy." Jude whispered running his hands over Connors belly he carefully pushed Connors shirt up."You do things to me." Jude nipped at Connors neck, Connor let out a soft hum as Jude pulled off Connors shirt. " So many things." Jude said softly.

The alpha moved in front of his Omega and pulled him in for a deep kiss."Mm Are you ... trying to seduce me?" Connor asked an eyebrow raised as he looked at his alpha. " Depends .." Jude said softly sliding his hands down Connors chest." On?" The omega asked softly."Is it working?" Jude asked curiously running his hands over his omegas rounded belly. "Maybe." Connor watched him. The way Jude was touching him made him weak in the knees, Connors hormones were all over the place lately but they hadn't been here yet.. " Good." Jude said softly  gently pushing Connors sweatpants down; Connor bit his lower lip  and smiled as Jude grabbed his ass."Babe' he whispered.  Jude smiled back and kissed him carefully moving his omega to the bed. "Missed you." he said softly.  Connor felt hot all over  Jude had sparked something in Connor and he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna let his Alpha finish what he started.

Connor pulled off Judes shirt and tossed it as Jude sat Connor down on the bed he smiled and kissed him nipping his lip." I love you." he whispered. Connor smiled and pulled him in for a deep hot kiss." I love you too." he whispered against his Alphas lips.  Connor laid back on the bed  he took a second to get comfortable but he managed and Jude was on top of him in an instant kissing at his face and sliding his hands over  his Omegas body. " Mmm" Connor moaned softly. Every nerve in his body was hypersensitive at the moment all Jude had to do was kiss him and touch him it was like heaven. Jude kissed Connors neck nipping and sucking to leave hickeys all over his neck as he kissed down to his chest. Connor arched into all of Judes touches he was incredibly hot already and harder than ever before. "Jude" Connor breathed out.  Jude smiled and took one of Connors nipples into his mouth sucking softly, Connor took in a sharp breath at the attention to his overly sensitive nipples. " Fuck." He mumbled. Jude moved to kiss and suck at the other he was impressed at how intensely responsive  his omegas body was.   Jude moved and pulled Connors boxers down and off as Connor moved to pull at Judes pants." Off ." he mumbled.  

 

Jude smirked and stripped down quickly before leaning over his omega he kissed him pushing his tongue into Connors mouth, Connor eagerly accepted it but it didnt last long he was so needy. " Fuck Jude just do it pleaseee" He begged his Alpha. Jude smirked at this and kissed him." Okay okay.." he whispered." So needy."  Connors response was kissing Jude it was hot and sloppy and needy. " C'mon already please im dying here." Connor huffed. Jude laughed softly and moved  to grab a Condom and lube but Connor stopped him." No time just do it already I'm already pregnant what else could happen?" Jude stared at him and bit his lip before nodding." Fine." he said softly lifting Connors legs he positioned himself and carefully pushed into Connor. Connor bit his lip and groaned at the feel of his Alpha." Fuck yes.. Finally!!" he breathed out.  Jude watched his face and smiled kissing his lips." mm" he began to move his hips slowly. " Fuck Jude just do it  i want it." He mumbled." Jude arched an eyebrow." Okay. such a bossy bottom jesus.." he mumbled and began to pick up the pace a bit. Connor gripped at the sheets before reaching up and grabbing the headboard." God yes fuck Jude harder." he begged. Jude gave Connor what he wanted and started to thrust harder into him.  Jude kissed him and slid his arms over the others sides grunting and nipping at Connors neck as his Omega   writhed and moaned under him.

 

They went a few rounds before Connor told Jude he was tired, he moved to kiss Connor and then kissed at his belly with a smile." mm" he hummed moving up again to kiss Connor on the lips. Connors rounded belly pressed against Jude's own flat belly he glanced down their bodies and smiled a bit." Gonna miss it when it's gone." he whispered.  Connor looked up at him and  laughed panting  as they both looked down." Don't even ..' he mumbled. Jude laughed." What don't tell me you don't think it's kinda hot.." Connor snorted." You're not the one with the giant belly.. i can't believe you have a thing for my belly." he mumbled. They were sweaty  they had gone at least 3 or 4 rounds since Jude started it.  " Mhm well i think it's hot.. and sex is still amazing with you." he said softly kissing Connor. " Limited positions." Connor reminded.  Jude shrugged slightly moving his hips still of course he had popped a knott inside his omega he couldn't help it so they were kinda stuck for a little bit.  

Connor made face and relaxed into the pillows with a yawn." You feel amazing though." he whispered. Jude smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck." mm Sleep .." he whispered. Connor looked at him." I cant you're still inside me." he grumbled he was tired for sure.  Jude laughed." Not for much longer." he said softly. Connor knew that but still." Felt good." he said softly. Jude arched an eyebrow." What did ? other than the obvious." he smiled.  Connor gave a shy smile." You..  your knott." he whispered.  Jude smiled." Yeah?" Connor nodded sleepily.  They were always supposed to use protection so Connor wouldnt end up pregnant but after they found out.. Jude was still going to use it but Connor insisted on not he wanted to feel Jude like this all the time he was kinda addicted to it now.  " Can you pull out?" he whispered. Jude carefully moved to pull out it was alright to do so now." Yeah." Connor nodded. Jude carefully pulled out of him and laid beside him stroking his arm and his belly a bit. " Miss you already." Connor said softly cuddling up to him. Jude chuckled." Soon baby." he said softly.


	12. So They're True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Jude run into a little bit of trouble at school with a now Showing belly they had expected it.. They didn't expect all the events that happened that week though..

Monday morning meant School which meant  people which also meant the cat was out of the bag as soon as Connor walked through the front doors of anchor beach.  The boys walked in hand in hand; heading to their lockers. Connor was wearing a baggy sweatshirt which covered a baggy t-shirt ( Which were both from his dad.) and a pair of sweatpants, All he wanted right now was to be comfortable with his giant belly it was easier said then done. " Hey it'll be alright.. if anyone starts anything you know i got you." Jude said softly gently squeezing Connors hand, Connor nodded and took in a deep breath as they walked to their lockers. From behind you couldn't really tell that Connor Stevens was pregnant most of the talk around the school was just rumor with no real facts or anything.

"Dude where were you all weekend you missed a good game." Jasper said as he walked up to Jude and Connor. Jasper leaned against the locker next to Connors waiting on some kind of excuse." I was busy.. with stuff." Jasper arched an eyebrow." Well it's weird because before our week off you were going to all the games..." Connor turned toward him then and Jasper was met with the sight of a very pronounced rounded belly. " Oh that's why." he glanced to Connors face." I mean it's not that bad.. it's just bigger than two weeks ago ... Woe." he tilted his head. Jude kept a close eye on Jasper though he trusted him, after all Connor told him and he hadn't told anyone.  " Can i touch it?" Jasper asked not really asking Connor more so asking his alpha. " Sure." Jude said eyeing him afterward. Jasper put a hand on Connors belly it was definitely different. This was Jasper's first run in with a pregnant belly at least of someone his own age. " Woe." he seemed so curious about it. " So i guess it's coming out huh?"  Connor snorted." Understatement Jasper.." Jasper just gave him a smirk and a laugh. " How far are you now?"  Connor thought for a moment ." Bout 5 and half ish months .. " he shrugged. Jasper whistled." Damn  and four more left to go huh?"  Connor nodded."uhuh. " he glanced at Jude who was watching Jasper like a hawk. 

 

Jasper put his hands in his pockets."I thought you were doing the online schooling?" he asked curiously. Connor shook his head." No i decided not to right now because after i have this baby i'm gonna be here ten times less than i am now.." put a hand on his own belly.  Jasper nodded and looked between them." So what is this... Baby? did you find out yet?" The two shook their heads." No up until this point we decided to keep it a surprise." Jude said  with a shrug as put  a hand on Connors belly. " Mhmm and he or she have been mean already." he complained. " How? " Jasper asked. " I can't even eat cheese fries dude...  i fuckin love cheese fries.. I keep telling the kid i cant live off freakin ice cream and pickles or whatever." Jasper snorted and laughed. " That's not a myth?"  Connor shook his head his eyes went super wide." No! I wish... i hate pickles.. well now i do ..' he glanced to his belly. Jude smiled and kissed his head." It was a weird combination of things  you were eating the other day.." he nuzzled his cheek.  "Do i even wanna know?" Jasper asked looking at Jude who shook his head slowly. 

The bell rang and all three of them went to class. Connor walked into his gym class - first thing in the morning who the hell made that a thing.-  " Woe! Hey guys check it out... Stevens.. you're packin." Tyler a kid from his team said. " Really?" Jasper smacked him upside the head. Connor gave Jasper a soft thank you. " Damn i can't believe its true.. i mean we all sorta thought that was the reason you couldn't play.. " Jordan another teammate said. Connor took in a deep breath." Guys can we not make me the top topic conversation here.. Its not a big deal." Connor said softly. The guys gave each other glances and smiled at Connor. " Oh  that's gonna be tough, considering that everyone who saw you in the hall before class has started talking." Jordan said gently patting his shoulder. " But hey no judgement." he said honestly. Tyler nodded." Yeah you didnt just get to third base you went all the way home there with Jude huh." he winked. Jasper rolled his eyes." Obviously." Connor flushed." Shut up please.. Talking was never your strong point." Tyler stuck his tongue out. " Look we got your back though.. You're team.. you're like family to us.. anybody talks shit they got us to go through and obviously your alpha would rip their throats out." Tyler nodded.  Everyone knew Jude was terrifying when he was pissed off.

Connor nodded slowly as gym class began he sat on the bleachers and placed a hand gently on his belly. A few kids in the class pointed and whispered  but they got looks from the boys on Connors team that shut them up.  " Stevens?" The gym teacher called. Connor lifted his hand." Here.' he sat back on the bleachers. " Well Stevens this is a surprise.." he said looking at Connors belly. Connor rolled his eyes." Yeah yeah i know.."  The gym teacher nodded." So kids you see what happens when you have unprotected sex?"  Connor shot the gym teacher a glare. " Dude.. seriously? You know what." he stood up and walked up to his gym teacher. " I'm just gonna sit this class out ..." he turned and moved to grab his bag with a  glare to the gym teacher as he made himself a little comfy spot to sit out.  

After the awkward moment in gym things went fairly smooth until Connors English class with Jude. The boys took their seats  as everyone else came in, the teacher began class shortly after and things went smoothly until the middle of class.  " So did you all do the reading?" Their teacher asked, the class gave a mumbled response. " So what did you  guys think after reading this passage?" They had been given a passage to read it was about a pregnant women and her hard choices. Connor was hating how classes and everything else were all about babies.. " Well I thought that she should have kept the baby."  this sparked conversation in the class. Then one boy stood up and spoke." I think we all read this.. aside from Jude and Connor.. I mean they all should have waited until they were married.." Connor looked up at the sound of his name and Jude looked like he was going to hurt the kid. " You got something else to say ? Just say it." Jude said standing up.  If not for the teacher things probably would have been worse, she had put a stop to it right away. 

\----------------------------------------------

Wednesday  was  alright for Jude and Connor  through out the school day. People still stared and asked questions and couldn't seem to believe they were going through it because they were so young.  It was lunch and the boys were sitting together as always eating and talking when a kid came up to them. " So the rumors are true?  Connor.. you're wow." he paused at the belly. " Hows it been so far?" The kids name was Andy he was kind of new.  Connor looked at Jude and then Andy." its  been a lot to handle.." he said slowly." Why?" Andy sat with them and shrugged." I get it." he said softly looking at them. " I think it's cool you guys are doing this.. screw what everyone else said.. or says.. It'll be an awesome ride." Andy said enthusiastically.  Jude and Connor shared a look." How do you know?" They asked in unison. Andy gave them both a smile and pulled out his phone showing them a picture of a kid. " Shes adorable." Connor said softly putting a hand on his belly. Jude looked at him." Shes yours?"  Andy nodded." Yeah she's a ball of energy." he said fondly as he looked at the picture before putting his phone away. " My mate and i were a lot like you two..  Only our parents weren't as supportive .. as yours.. She's in the custody of my parents though.. so she's always around.. and so is my mate." he nodded and gave a smile.   Jude and Connor shared a look before giving him a sympathetic look." Are you two keeping the baby?"  They both nodded." yeah." they smiled and Jude put a hand on Connors belly." Custody?" Andy asked. They both nodded." Yeah of course." 

That's when the bell rang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor go the doctors for a monthly check up. Theres some video gaming and food munching.

Connor was at the doctors for his monthly check up he was actually dying to know if it was a boy or a girl even though Jude wanted it a surprise. " Hey " Jude said as he walked into the waiting room kissing Connor." Hi" he said softly. Adam and Lena  began talking about a few things. "Whats up?" Jude asked curiously looking at Connor as he sat beside him putting a hand on Connors belly. " I wanna know if it's a boy or a girl." Connor said softly looking toward Jude. " Yeah?" he asked curiously. Jude wanted a surprise but he also kinda wanted to know." Okay you can know.. I want it surprise." Jude nodded and ran a hand over Connors belly slowly he smiled. " Okay!" Connor said more excitedly now. Jude smiled at his omega and kissed his cheek." You're such a dork." he said fondly, Connor snorted and looked at Jude." Please not even close compared to you." he kissed Jude back.

  " Stevens?"  The nurse called out as she looked around the room." Here!" Connor replied getting up he took Jude's hand and walked with him into the examination room. " Alright Connor why don't you hop up here." She patted the bed like thing." And the Doctor will be right into see you." She smiled at them before leaving them alone.  Connor moved to get onto the bed thing he  carefully pulled himself up and laid back a bit."  Its still weird i have something in me.."  Jude smiled and laughed lightly moving to stand beside him he ran a hand over Connors belly." Yeah." he said softly leaning down to press a kiss to Connor rounded belly." And you!" Connor said pointing at Jude." Have developed some weird ass Belly kink." he stated matter of factly, Jude looked at him and shrugged." I have no idea why honestly .. you look really fuckin hot though.. " Jude said softly making Connor flush a bit he gently smacked Jude. " You always wanted to jump my bones though."  Jude snorted and gave him a wink." Can you blame me." he teased.

When it was time to see the gender of the baby Jude stepped out of the room because he didn't want to know just yet. Connor laid back a bit more on the bed thing and pulled his shirt over his belly, he shivered as the cold jelly touched his belly." Ah so cold." he mumbled. The doctor laughed softly." Sorry about that." she said softly before grabbing what was needed to see the baby and hear it's heartbeat. Connor looked toward the screen curiously and smiled at the sound of the babies heartbeat. " That's cool." he said softly eyeing the screen as the doctor moved the wand thing around a bit on his rounded belly." Everything looks great Connor." She said as she looked at the screen." Are you ready to know the sex?" She asked curiously. Connor nodded excitedly." Yeah!"  

The doctor opened the door for Jude to come back in after telling Connor the information. Connor looked super excited  but he kept his mouth shut so Jude wouldn't know." The jelly stuff was freezing." The omega said to his Alpha, Jude smiled and kissed him." I'm sure it was babe." 

\----------------------------------------------

Once again the boys were at Connors place they were hanging out while Adam made them dinner. " Judeee You cheated!" they laughed." I didn't you're just off your game." Jude replied.  The alpha was currently kicking his omegas ass in a game of halo and Connor was just not having this. "  You're such a jerk." he grumbled nudged Jude.  " C'monnn you love me." Jude said softly. Connor was just sporting a pout  as he sat back resting the controller on his rounded belly." Cause you're so mean no more fun for you." Connor glanced to Jude who looked back at him." Awh c'mon Connor." he scooted back beside him and looked in his eyes." Now whose being mean?"  Connor looked at him and smiled." You deserve it." he whispered. Jude arched an eyebrow leaning in he pressed a kiss to his omegas lips, Connor closed his eyes and kissed him back melting into his alpha  he smiled as Jude pulled back.

" I didnt say no kisses i said no sex" he whispered and hopped up when Adam called them to the kitchen. Of course with his belly it was a little tougher than expected to get up. "  Seriously i think i might be getting the hang of this belly." he said as he walked or .. waddled ish to the kitchen. Jude watched him and got up to follow him he wrapped his arms around him." You're kidding right?  about the.. thing you just said." Connor shrugged and smirked as he felt Jude's hands on his belly.  It was weird but every time Jude touched him or rubbed his body some way Connor always became puddy in his alphas hands it wasn't fair.  " Maybe." he said softly as he pulled Jude's hands off him so he could sit down to eat. 

\--------------------------------

Later after watching some TV and talking with Adam the boys decided to turn in for the night and lately Connor had been waking Jude up in the middle of the night so he'd go get him food or a drink whatever it was, Jude would drag his butt out of bed at the ass crack of dawn and go get whatever Connor wanted from the kitchen.  Tonight he suspected wouldn't be any different. They laid in bed and Connor was the first to pass out cuddling up to his alpha and then Jude slowly fell asleep.  They ended up sprawled out  Connor taking up one side of the bed and Jude the other  as they slept. It was 4 in the morning when Connor woke up but this time he didn't feel hungry  or thirsty he bit his lip as he looked toward his alpha his eyes wandered Jude's body slowly he tilted his head a bit and moved the blankets a bit eyeing a spot where Jude's shirt had risen enough to show some skin.  " Jude..." Connor whispered. Jude didn't move or reply he was out like a light. Connor moved a little closer to his alpha he leaned down pressing a kiss to his neck." Jude." he whispered softly.  Jude made a little noise so Connor repeated the process." Wake up." he whispered. Jude turned his head and Connor nipped at his neck." Jude wake up." he said softly. Connor moved himself to straddle his alpha." Baby." he said softly as he began to move his hips a bit. " C'mon wakey .. i wanna do it." he kissed at Jude's lips gently.  Jude groaned and opened his eyes a bit." Connor.." he looked to the clock." It's 4 am babe." he grumbled. Connor put his hands on Jude's chest." I know.." he said softly ." C'mon.. i'll ride you pleaseee." Connor begged softly." You wont have to do anything." he whispered grinding against his alpha.  Jude made a noise and put a hand on Connors hip, his omega knew what he was doing Jude wouldn't be able to say no to him. " Okay." he whispered sliding a hand up Connors side.  

Connor smiled and paused his movements first stripping himself down and then pulling off Jude's pants and boxers. " I love you." he said softly leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Jude smiled groggily. 

( CLIFF HANGER :3 you're welcome! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :P )

 


	14. Really Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude & Connor are at School when something happens.  
> (Theres a bit of time skip so Connors just about in his 9th month now.)

Everything was going as planned surprisingly to both boys Connor was still going to school even at nine months along. The omega was more than showing now,everyone knew the people who would've said something before didn't say anything now. Jude was as protective as ever over his omega and their pup, he had tried to urge Connor to stay home and start the online schooling but the omega was stubborn. " Damn Stevens." they heard someone say from behind them. Connor raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Jasper standing in the doorway of the gym." Dude don't you know when to sit it out?" Jasper teased. Jude laughed and looked at Connor." No he doesn't." pressed a kiss to Connors cheek.  Jasper just shook his head and smirked." You're about ready to pop any day now huh?" he walked over to them. Connor nodded slowly putting  a hand on his belly." Yeah i feel ... giant." he said softly looking at his big belly. Jasper shrugged." Eh  You're really not though."  he offered as he walked with them. Connor snorted." Yeah okay" he murmured.  

Lately Connor had been more grouchy when it came to dealing with people and such but he didn't want to miss much more school than he'd have to so here he was. " Don't mind hims he's just grumpy..I told him to stay home.. but he doesn't listen." Jude said softly stroking Connors back gently. Jasper laughed softly." It's okay  i understand." he looked at Connor who looked kinda miserable at the moment." You okay?" he asked curiously.  Connor made a face as they walked." Fine i just ache." he said softly. Jude carefully moved his hands along Connors back and sides trying to help him alleviate the aches. Jasper gave Connor a sympathetic look." Not much longer." he said softly.

 

The bell rang and Jasper went his own way to class, Jude and Connor went to their class together. When and if an Omega were to get pregnant and still attend school, like Connor there were special things in place to make the Omegas more comfortable through out the day and each teacher was taught how to accompany the needs of that Omega if needed.  Jude was going to sit at a desk but Connor pulled him down onto on of the comfy beanbag like chairs." With me please." The omega said softly. Jude obliged moving behind Connor he laid back comfortably before Connor moved to get comfy. Jude wrapped his arms around Connor gently rubbing his belly.

The first few classes went by without much of a problem, Jude ended up sitting with Connor on the comfy beanbag like chairs and rubbing at his omegas achy body while focusing on the class at the same time.  Lunch time rolled around and so far it was going good they decided to eat inside in Lena's office on one of the comfy chairs they were talking with Lena. "  So hows your day been?" she asked the boy as they settled in for lunch. Connor huffed." I shoulda stayed home i hurt all over and the constant trips to the bathroom are so annoying." he whined Jude chuckled from behind him as he ate his food while rubbing Connors back slowly." I told you" he whispered. Connor made a noise. Lena laughed softly and watched the two of them." Any day huh? maybe you should stay home hun." She said softly.  Connor grunted in response moving to toss his trash and whatever Jude was done with. " Yeah yeah" he waved a hand dismissively.  Connor sat down with Jude carefully he made a noise as he leaned back against Jude." mm" he nuzzled up to his omega.

Connor closed his eyes content with their current position, he was ready to take a nap. Jude was rubbing his belly he was so warm and made such a perfect pillow that Connor drifted off to sleep. It didn't last too long though because Connor was awoken by a sharp pain." Ow OW  fuck."he frowned and looked at his belly. " Jude it hurts." he whined. Jude altered their position a bit, it seemed to help because Connor didnt complain for a few minutes until he was hit with another sharp pain." OW Jude."he pouted. Jude looked a little freaked out as he looked at Lena unsure of what was going on. Lean looked at them moving to sit beside Connor putting a hand on his belly. 

Another sharp pain hit and Connor frowned whining a bit."I dont like this." he pouted." Contractions." Lean said softly. Connor looked at her." They hurt." he whispered. Lena nodded running a hand through his hair." That happens." She said softly. "It's time." Connor said clinging to Jude. Luckily Lean told them to bring the bag everywhere in case. " Alright get Connor to the car Jude i'll drive you to the hospital." She gave them a nod. The contractions weren't extremely close together but it was still a good idea to get them there quickly with it being their first and such.   

Jude took Connor out to Lenas car getting in the back with him he stayed behind him rubbing his back and belly holding him close as Connor got used to the contractions, they hurt like hell but now that he was expecting them he prepared himself.  Lena came out a few seconds later with the bag and such. 

Then they were off to the hospital. 

(Cliff Hanger again ;P 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love! Sorry for the delay and such. Also if you guys want a chapter where Jonnor go to a Lamaze class Let me know in the comments :P


	15. You're Doing Great Babe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You thought the first few hours were bad.. You have a long road ahead of you darlin."

Everything was absolutely crazy, there was no pause, no break or time to catch your breath. Lena had contacted the rest of the family and Adam who were in the waiting room.  Jude was with Connor the whole time the Omega wouldn't let him go." I Swear to god Jude if you leave me in here by myself i will kill you." The omega growled.  Jude didn't plan on leaving." I'm not going anywhere." he took Connors face in hands gently wiping away some of the sweat. Connor kept his eyes on his Alpha the touch alone helped him relax. A nurse came in to check on them Connor wasn't ready yet to push or anything but it was a usual check. " How are we doing?" She asked  looking at the two of them. " Fine." Connor said slowly as he nodded at his  Alpha.  The nurse gave them a small smile." You're a little young to be in here.." She said softly looking the two of them over. Jude nodded slowly." yeah that's not the first or last time we're gonna hear that.." Connor laughed but it was cut short by a contraction " Ow fuck me that hurts." he frowned putting a hand on his stomach. The nurse checked on him before looking at the pair." You think the first  few hours are tough?" She asked softly.  The boys nodded looking at her, The nurse smiled and gave a soft laugh." Awh hunny you've got a long road ahead of you." She said softly before leaving the Alpha and Omega alone.

 

Jude and Connor shared a look." Whats that supposed to mean?" Connor pouted and another contraction came. " Jude.. Jude can you... Will you get my dad?" Connor asked softly holding his hand. Jude nodded " Course."  Jude went to walk away and Connor gripped his hand pulling him back." Dont go." Jude made a face." Baby you're making it hard to get your dad." he said softly. Connor made a face." I dont care..  Stay." Jude sucked in a deep breath." Okay" he said softly moving back to his omegas side.

They ended up having a nurse get their parents when time got closer." You're almost ready Connor.. How do you feel?" The nurse asked softly. Connor grunted in response as he sat up a bit." Too hot." he huffed with a pout.  Jude gave him ice chips which Connor took greedily and munched on. Jude ran his hand through Connors damp hair. "Ready ?" Connor shook his head." No .." He took in a deep breath. " Okay " The doctor came into the room." Lets get this baby out!"  Connor made a noise of pain." Fuck Okay Jude I'm gonna kill you." he growled.   The pain was intense and Connor was killing Judes hand as well as cursing at him  threatening him." Jesus Christ get this thing out of me... I swear to god if you ever come near me with your dick again i'm gonna kill you!"  Jude made a face." Ow okay stop" he muttered biting his lip.  A nurse gave a smile" He doesn't mean it. It's just ... Things they say." She said softly.  Jude nodded slowly and looked at him." C'mon baby... You're doing great." he said softly pushing Connors hair back. Connor remembered the classes they'd taken to prepare for this.

_" Welcome ! Grab a  blanket and some pillows get comfortable with your mate." The instructor said. Jude grabbed everything they needed and it was interesting to watch him because he laid the blanket out and folded it to make it comfy to sit on and  then_ _surrounded the blanket with some pillows, once he finished he offered a hand to Connor and they sat down Jude sat behind Connor as the omega leaned against him to get comfy. " Comfy?" Jude asked in his ear. Connor shivered and smiled." Mhm" lately  he'd been wanting Jude like crazy.  Jude smiled " Good" he said softly kissing his ear.   Their teacher introduced herself as Ashland or Ash for short.  " Alright is everyone here comfortable? " In unison the class responded with a yes.  " Alright so i want to start with just some relaxation techniques. Alphas i want you to give your Omegas massages."  Jude moved behind Connor and began rubbing his shoulders slowly and then slowly down his back and back to the shoulders." Let your Omega guide you." She said softly._ _Connor moved taking Judes hands gently he pulled them down the front of his body to his belly, Jude smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek rubbing his belly slowly. Connor smiled closing his eyes." Kisses." he whispered. Jude pressed another kiss to his neck as he moved his hands over Connors belly._

_"Hmmm" He hummed." More." Connor said softly, Jude pressed his lips gently to Connors neck earning himself a satisfied hum from his omega. Jude liked that he liked feeling good when he made his omega feel good.  Jude continued to do as his omega asked, kissing at his neck and rubbing his belly. Connor was content and if he were honest kinda turned on he cursed the hormones but also indulged in the good feelings like this. " Alright good now Omegas practice your breathing. In" She inhaled." And out" she let the breath out slowly. Connor did as he was told it was really relaxing actually specially with his Alpha there to kiss him and touch him.. he was in heaven right now." Yeah." he breathed out as Jude pressed a kiss to his neck again. Jude laughed softly as he rubbed Connors belly. The class went on like that for a while before they did a little stretching and some trust things._

Connor was brought back to reality screaming in pain as he pushed again." OH my God Jude Im so gonna fuckin kill you " he said under his breath as he squeezed his alphas hand tightly. 

Eight and half hours in that room and Connor finally had the baby. " Congrats It's a Boy!" The doctor said as they did what they needed to  do. Jude smiled surprised." A Boy?" he smiled excitedly he wanted a boy.  Connor was exhausted as all fuck he just made a noise he was a sweaty panting exhausted mess." Seriously you come near me with your dick again i swear to god..." he said slowly looking at his Alpha. Jude just kissed his forehead.


	16. Bringing Baby Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude & Connor finally bring their little bundle of Joy wrapped in a blue blanket home. The mood is electric and the gangs all here.

_When it came to naming the baby they hadn't really had a name picked out yet." How about James?"  Connor made a face." Gross next."  Jude shrugged." Jake? Ben? Frank? Joe?" Connor made a face at every name that left his Alphas mouth." Absolutely not Jude Adams Foster.. "  Jude put his hands up." Then i dunno." The alpha responded._   _There was silence before Connor got an idea." Oh my god i got it.." he said softly looking at his baby boys sweet sleeping face. Jude raised an eyebrow. " What do you got?" he asked softly looking at their son. " How about Dakotah?" Jude raised an eyebrow looking to his omega." Dakotah?"  Connor nodded." He looks like one.." he said softly. Jude looked him over before nodding." Okay." he smiled." Dakotah.. But how do you want to spell it?" Jude looked at his omega, Connor raised an eyebrow." How can we spell it?" Jude laughed and grabbed a piece of paper scribbling out all the variations of the name." Dakotah, Dakota, Dakoda,  Dackota." and many more.  Connor looked over each one before deciding on_ **_Dakoda_** _"I like it too." Jude said softly kissing Connors cheek.  They were slowly filling out the birth certificate ." Middle name?" Jude asked softly to which Connor shrugged as he watched their son sleep soundly. Jude glanced to him and smiled." How about Daniel?" Connor looked up and shrugged. " Sure.. Dakoda Daniel Stevens Adams Foster."  Jude laughed." Such a long name we're giving here..."  Connor bit his lip." Yeah .. well its gonna be long when we eventually get married.." Connor glanced to his alpha. Jude gave him a smile." Yeah." he moved to kiss him gently." Okay." Jude said softly. " Welcome to the world little Dakoda Daniel Stevens Adams Foster." he said softly kissing his forehead before they finished filling out the certificate._

_After that the first to see Dakoda were Jude's moms and Adam they  were all excited to meet the little bundle of joy. " Oh my god Lena look at his little face." Stef said excitedly. Jude and Connor made adorable babies come to find out they made one of the cutest babies ever. " Oh my gosh." Lena said softly looking of Dakoda." Sweet baby." She said softly. Connor smiled lazily watching them. Jude was alert and on his toes the whole time.. he was an alpha with a mate and a baby he had to make sure everyone remembered who the baby belonged to._ _Adam got to hold him after his grandmas he smiled. " Hey little man." he said softly bouncing the baby carefully. Jude kept his eyes on them the whole time. Connor smiled and gently took his hand." Relax babe." he said softly. Jude interlocked their fingers._

_One by one Judes siblings came in and held the baby they cooed at him and  cuddled him. When it came to Jesus he actually hesitated on holding him." Whats the matter?" Jude raised an eyebrow holding Dakoda. " I just dont wanna drop him is all..." Jesus said softly. Jude gave him a reassuring smile." Sit." he said as he gently rocked the baby. Jesus sat and looked at Jude as he handed the tiny precious bundle over.  Jesus held him carefully looking down at the baby." Hi" he said softly. Dakoda made a baby noise at him blinking his dark greenish brown eyes. " Jude man.. i gotta say you two seriously make some adorable kid-lets."  Jesus said softly looking at Dakoda." Thank you!" Jude said with a smiled as he looked at Connor. Connor smiled glancing to the baby in Jesus's arms._

_\-----------------------_

They were going to be staying at Adams because  Judes bigger family made things a bit complicated, it was too crowded and Connor had to be alone with the baby which was impossible at Judes place. " How you doing baby?" Jude asked his omega sitting beside him on the bed. Connor was feeding baby Koda as they nicknamed him.  _"Connor when you feed the baby have you thought  of how you want to feed him? " Connor shook his head slowly." Well you can bottle feed him or you can feed him naturally." the nurse said softly. Connor flushed. " Naturally?" he asked slowly. The nurse nodded." You may have noticed the change." Connor flushed again. "Its nothing to be ashamed of darling it'll only be like that while he's feeding as he grows out of it you'll go back to normal not that you've changed much at all anyway."  The nurse proceeded to show him how to feed him both ways._

Connor was holding the baby as the nurse had instructed he felt weird naturally feeding him but he wasn't used to it  so it was going to take time. Koda had learned quickly and he wasn't shy about it. " I'm fine." he said softly glancing to his alpha." Its so weird doing this." Jude glanced to their baby and gave a little smile." He seems to like it though." Jude said softly. Connor nodded." Yeah he's.. yeah." he said softly. Koda was suckling away his eyes closed as he ate happily. Jude gently rubbed his head before kissing Connors cheek. " Yeah." he looked to their baby and smiled.

Connor soon burped him after before handing him over to the Alpha he laid himself back watching them." He can eat alot." Connor said softly." He's gonna make me sore." he said softly cuddling the pillows. " And i'll make you better." Jude said softly giving him a wink as he hugged their son cuddling him he moved to lay back on the bed with his omega and his baby.

" Hey what do you for dinner?" Adam asked from the door. The boys shrugged as they watched Koda fall asleep. " Maybe Chicken." Connor said softly. Jude nodded. Adam left the room to make dinner. Koda was sleeping soundly and Jude carefully  put him in his bassinet  before crawling over to his omega." Hi beautiful." he said softly. Connor smiled looking at him he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips." Hi handsome." he said softly. Jude caressed his cheek  gently and looked in his eyes before rubbing his nose against his omegas."mm" he hummed.  Connor Smiled at the affection." I know you're trying to butter me up babe but theres no way we are having sex with Koda over there and i'm just not feeling it right now. " Connor said softly. Jude playfully pouted." Fine " he said softly nuzzling his nose." I'll wait til you're ready." Jude said softly. 

The first week home consisted of getting a new routine down, The sleeping pattern changed as did the morning pattern and now school was online for the both of them.  Jude did a lot so Connor could rest he woke up late at night or early in the morning and changed the baby fed him with the bottle and let his omega sleep. Connor returned the favor and when Koda was down for a nap they did school online and slept when they could.  They were getting into the swing of things fairly smoothly  it's how it continued for the first few months.

 


	17. Date Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five months after Baby Dakoda is brought home Jude & Connor start to feel a little cooped up. Adam suggest a Date night.

Five months of the same routine which they now had down pat. _Get up. Feed baby. Change Baby. Bathe Baby. Play with Baby. Nap baby. School work. Nap . Baby up . We're up._ They didn't regret having Dakoda and they knew this is what it was going to be like; they're okay with that but they haven't really left the house since. They'd go to store and Jude's moms but that was about it and might i remind you they're teenage boys so they're getting kind of restless and maybe a little snappy with each other. " Jude can you please stop.. I have to feed Koda." Jude sighed dramatically." Fineeee. I swear it's like you love him more." he mumbled. Connor looked at him." Are you seriously jealous of a baby..?" Jude shrugged " No.. Not at all.. I just i miss you.." Connor raised an eyebrow." I haven't gone anywhere.." he said softly. Jude nodded." No i know.. i just, we've,You don't even really let me kiss you anymore." Connor picked Koda up adjusting him." I'm Sorry babe i just i'm tired." Jude moved closer." I know." he said softly kissing his cheek.' Me too." he said softly nuzzling his cheek. Connor kissed his cheek back before moving to sit with Koda as he fed him.

 

By the time Adam got home he found the boys in the living room bickering about something and he was surprised to say the least. " Jude i just .. needed like five minutes okay? i asked you to pick some of the stuff up.." Jude was watching Connor closely." I did.. pick it up! You put him down and and he threw stuff at me. " Connor made a face he was about to say something when Adam stepped in. " Alright stop.. the argument is useless.. You both need to get out.. Go on a date night or something." he said firmly. Connor paused." A date night?" he asked. Adam nodded." Mhm Date night where i get both of you out of the house for a few hours. " Connor raised an eyebrow." But i havent.. been away from Koda yet.." he pouted a bit. " Connor he'll be fine i'll watch him." he said softly." You Seriously need to go though.. now." he looked between them. Jude walked upstairs to change and Connor slowly followed.

By the time the boys finished getting ready Koda was already being fed from the bottle by Adam.  Jude came down first and looked at his son he smiled gently taking one of his little hands. Koda was a perfect mix of both them but to Jude he looked most like Connor. Koda moved his dark green eyes toward his father as he sucked on the bottle, he gripped Judes finger tightly as he made little baby noises.  Connor came downstairs wearing black skinny jeans a loose comfy red flannel over a dark red shirt with a pair of converse.  Jude turned to look at him and smiled." You look amazing." he said softly.  Connor smiled flushing lightly. " So do you." he said softly.  Jude was also wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans but he was wearing a blue button down and dark blue shirt  under that.   " Thank you." he said softly.   Connor nodded and walked over to his son and father. " hi baby." he said softly kissing his cheek." I love you." he said softly kissing his little button nose. " Be good for grandpy ." he said softly nuzzling his little nose.  Jude smiled watching his omega be it was nice. " Ready?" he asked softly  taking Connors hand. Connor smiled." yeah." he said softly.

 

Jude took Connor out for dinner he had called in some food to go from a nice restaurant nothing super fancy since they were only 15 almost 16.  Connor smiled." Hamburgers or spicy tacos?" he asked softly. Jude smiled " You'll see ." he said softly taking his hand as he walked with him toward the beach. It was a beautiful cool night in San Diego there was a light breeze as they approached the beach. " I know it's kinda cheesy.' he shrugged. Connor shook his head."No i... I love this." he said softly. Jude nodded and walked Connor held his hand gently and took his shoes off carrying them as they walked onto the sand, picking a spot to sit was easy. It was mostly empty. Jude picked a place with an already made fire pit. " Here." he said softly handing Connor the bag of food to hold. After a few minutes Jude made them a little fire and sat down beside his omega." So dinner." he said softly with a smile as he took the bag back and pulled the containers out. " I got you hamburger and taco." he said softly." Which ever." he said softly. Connor smiled deciding on taco.  

The boys ate silently before talking among themselves. " I'm sorry... for snapping at you." Connor said softly looking at his alpha. Jude shook his head." it's fine baby." he said softly. Connor took in a deep breath." I just feel like.. cooped up .. we don't go anywhere or do anything." he said softly. Jude nodded."I understand." he moved closer to his boyfriend. "We will do more." he said softly gently brushing his omegas hair back. Connor shuddered and smiled." Promise?" Jude nodded." Promise." he kissed him gently. Connor kissed him back. "I love you." Jude said softly. Connor smiled and moved closer to his alpha." I love you too." he whispered.  The leaned in and kissed one another slow and deep only pulling apart when they needed to breath.

" I've missed you.." Connor said softly put a hand on Judes cheek gently." I missed you too ." he said softly rubbing his nose gently against his omegas. "I must be killing you.." he said softly. Jude laughed." Why  do you say that ?"  he asked softly." Cause i havent been in the mood for a while..." he said softly stroking his Alphas cheek. " It's okay baby.. you just had a baby i can't expect you to wanna jump right back into it.. i'm sorry for doing that." Connor shook his head." It's okay.. i mean i coulda at least given you head or something.." he said softly blushing a bit. Jude smiled and ran a hand through his hair." Mm keep that in mind." he said softly kissing his ear.  "  It's okay though don't worry about it.. we shouldn't do that stuff with Koda in the room." he said softly. " Mm" Connor hummed in agreement as he moved onto his alphas lap." True.." he said softly.

 

They stayed like this for a while talking about everything they had been feeling and just being in each others company exactly like they used to be before Koda and it was perfect they talked about Koda and how much they loved him and adored him. They argued playfully over who Koda looked most like. By the end of the night they were wrapped up in each other and conversation mixed with kissing and gentle touches as well as many i love yous.  By the time they got back home it was midnight, they had been talking why walking Connor jumped on Jude's back and he carried him laughing a bit as they approached the house. Jude put Connor down slowly and smiled." So .." Jude said softly." So ?" Connor whispered looking at him.   There was silence for a moment. Jude leaned forward and captured Connors lips in a deep kiss, Connor kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling the alpha closer.

 


	18. Babies First Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the year again, spirits are high and the mood is electric as the Adams Fosters and Stevens get ready for an amazing Christmas. 
> 
> Christmas Chapter 1 of 2 :3

It was that time of year again, that's right it was Christmas time again only this time Jude and Connor had their new addition Koda their now 6month old baby boy who the entire family absolutely doted on. " Ahhh it's Koda's first Christmas!!" Connor said excitedly as he hugged Koda tightly the baby squealed and made happy noises with his dad. Jude smiled at them." I'm sure you and the rest of the family is gonna spoil him.." Connor nodded" Oh yeah absolutely ." he said softly kissing his babies little face with a smile. " Yes we are." he said in a baby voice walking downstairs to get a bottle for Koda. Jude smiled and shook his head as he wrote down a few things they absolutely needed for Christmas.  Some clothes and then some stuff for Koda.   After he finished that he set it aside and stood up to stretch before looking out the window it was the week before Christmas and the street was beautiful. 

 

Jude walked downstairs and stretched out as he walked to the kitchen seeing his son and his mate he smiled and walked over to them he kissed Connor deeply and then kissed Koda's head. " The only thing i want is snow.. if we ever move.. I wanna move someplace snowy." he said softly. Connor hummed." Yeah that'd be beautiful!" he said softly as he fed Koda watching him suckle on the bottle." Cutie" he said softly kissing his head. 

All the decorating was done and the tree was up, everything looked so pretty with all the lights illuminating the rooms and the streets. Koda loved it he would clap and make happy baby noises at them and then poke the pretty little bulbs. "Jude don't let him touch them they could be hot.." Connor scolded repeatedly and Jude  made a face." They aren't " he sassed. Connor rolled his eyes and scooped Koda out of his arms. " Thank you very much." he sassed back.   " Jude you wanna help me with this?"Adam had interrupted. " Sure" he walked over to him.  They managed to get all the shopping done and wrapping even though that took a while with Koda  waking up and crying or stealing the tape or something cute.  After all the wrapping  Jude and Connor slept.

They were having Christmas at Jude's  moms house. Connor was sixteen as of last week and Jude would be sixteen soon himself, despite the hardships they were kicking ass as teen parents of course their parents helped a shit ton. All of that aside they were heading to Christmas dinner at Judes moms all the siblings were home so it was a full house. " Jude's Here!!" Lena said excitedly and then Mariana squealed as they walked inside she went right over stealing Koda from Connors arms. " Hi to you too Mari." They said in unison and she just smiled at them fawning over Koda. Moms hugged them in a mom sandwich  and then they finally walked in." That smells amazing" Jude said softly with a smile. Connor looked at Mari with Koda and smiled. 

Dinner finally picked up and they all settled in, small talk going around as they all ate. " This is great" Adam said giving them a smile. Jude and Connor nodded in agreement as did the others. " So Judicorn i know you know this but Koda is so freakin cute!!!" Mari said with a smile. " Thanks" he smiled and nudged Connor gently. " When are you gonna have one?" he asked playfully and Mariana just gave him a smile." When the times right." She said softly. Jude raised an eyebrow" Touche"   Jesus said something about Mariana not needing one because they had Koda. Jude snorted. "We shouldn't be expecting anymore right?" Jesus asked. Jude made a face ." From us? i don't think so.." he looked at Connor who shook his head." No" he paused " Not for a while. " he said slowly.  The family laughed a bit." I hope not." Stef said softly. " Ones enough." Lena chimed in. Adam nodded." Yeah"  The boys flushed  and ate their food silently.  

Christmas Day was tomorrow after Dinner they headed home  Koda was asleep by the time they got back and Jude put him in his bassinet. Adam was pulling an extra shift so he gave the boys a good night  before leaving. It was only 7pm  now." What do you wanna do ?" Jude asked as they sat on the couch. Connor shrugged he felt weird.. " I dunno.. Maybe just head to bed i feel weird.." He said softly kissing Judes cheek." I'm gonna head to bed" he said softly. Jude nodded kissing his cheek back." Night baby ." he said softly. Jude watched TV for about an hour fading in and out of sleep.

 


	19. Merry Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Babies first Christmas!
> 
> Connors feeling weird and it's because of mothernatures " Gift" What a bitch right?
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve/ Christmas :D Love you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter ;D

Christmas day was going great they had opened presents at home with Koda first and then got all dressed up in some holiday ish clothes before heading to moms.  They had lunch and opened presents  of course many pictures were taken which was fine. Everything was good and everyone was happy. That's what the holidays were about, Being around your friends and family where love is all around and everything is alright. "Whats that?" Callie asked poking at Jude's funny sweater he just stuck his tongue out."Would you feel better if i said it was you." he teased and she gasped playfully shoving him" How rude!" They laughed and Connor smiled at them before glancing to their son.  Koda was smiling at Mari and the stuffed bunny she had given him.  

 

The boys got some clothes and shoes, of course other things for Koda that were needed and they were grateful for all of it. Jude was folding things up and putting it in a big bag that they could take home. Adam was talking with Stef and Lena about something While Callie made baby sounds at the baby, Jesus and Brandon were breaking in a new video game. The mood was light and cheery now Jude couldn't help but smile at his big family, he looked over everyone as his eyes landed on his mate.. Connor looked so cute even in a silly sweater he looked amazing. Jude found himself checking his mate out. From the perfectly sculpted upper body to his perfect lower body he tilted his head a bit- _Damn he's got an amazing ass_ \- Jude thought to himself with a smile before flushing and continuing to fold things up.    Moms put music on then of course to help the mood, Connor walked over to him  and offered his hand as the song Santa Baby started playing. Jude looked up and smiled at him taking his hand he stood up and pulled his mate closer dancing with him slowly.

" You have fun checking me out?" Connor whispered. Jude smirked and raised an eyebrow." I have no idea what you're  talking about." He whispered back. Connor snorted" Mhmm I heard that you know.. You think My ass is amazing." he said softly. Jude nuzzled his mates neck as they swayed " I forgot you could hear that .." he whispered against his skin." Mm" Connor hummed and leaned on Jude more as they swayed slowly to the song. Jude playfully dipped his mate and Connor made a noise and face " Okay then" he raised an eyebrow looking up at his Alpha." You're cute" Jude said softly managing to get Connor to blush." Shut up?"he said softly before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Jude carefully pulled him up right as they kissed still swaying a little with him as they pulled apart. Connor flushed a bit and rested his forehead on his alphas, They nuzzled each others noses and then another soft kiss.   " Babe.." Connor said softly. Now he knew what that weird feeling was yesterday. Jude raised an eyebrow." hm?"  Connor looked up shyly. Of course he'd get that great gift from mother nature now.. really? This was so awkward he hated his heats and they always had to pick such great moments.   Connor moved to mumble something in his ear. Jude nodded kissing his cheek before going to talk to Mari who of course was excited to watch Koda. 

\----------------------------------

Connor went up to Judes  old room his bed was still there and that sounded good right now. Connor walked over to the bed and laid down hoping to maybe sleep it off or something.. Jude came up a few minutes later and closed the door locking it he walked over to his omega." You okay?" he asked softly. Connor just made a small noise. He felt hotter and damn it Jude whyd you have to wear those skinny jeans. Jude leaned down and kissed him gently." Need anything?" he whispered and Connor shivered he felt the arousal coursing through his veins already. " Need You.." he said softly pulling Jude into a kiss.

At first Connor was happy with just making out but he started to get hotter and dare he even think it?  slicker  ew he hated thinking about it.. Jude didn't mind though of course the alpha didn't.  Jude rolled them around on the smaller bed and they managed to lose their clothes one by one until they were in just their boxers by this point Connor was a hot mess as Jude ground down against him kissing his neck and nipping gently Connor tilted his head back and groaned softly.  " Mmm Jude" he hummed softly as his alpha continued to grind against him and assault his neck with kisses. " Need you Alpha" he whispered and Jude growled a bit against his neck. Connor melted a bit at that and pushed is hips up.  

The boxers came off next they were still grinding and Connor felt hotter than hell as Jude manhandled him lifting  his legs a bit he leaned down kissing Connor who kissed him back." fuck me" he whispered against Judes lips. Jude made a noise low in his throat and Connor melted under him again. " So pretty" he said softly.  Connor flushed at the compliment and smiled. " Babe .. i dont have  any.." Jude wasnt allowed to finish his sentence because Connor kissed him" Please dont care just get in me" he wiggled his hips. Of course he cared but with the heat he just didn't he needed dick and he needed it like yesterday. Jude kissed him back and nodded ." Okay" he said softly moving to kiss his neck. 

They had sex quite  a bit actually until Jude finally knotted Connor that was it  they were both over the edge at least for that night, enough to be able to get home afterwards. Connor was a bit of a dirty talker, Jude hadn't planned on knotting his omega but Connor  was begging for it begging for the knott and for Jude to fill him up with his pups. There was no way the alpha could deny his omega that he couldn't .. and so he didn't ..  When he finally was able to pull out he laid beside his panting sweaty yet hot omega. "Wow" Jude said softly. Connor looked toward him." mmm" he hummed reaching toward him he kissed his Alpha." Merry Christmas." he whispered hotly against his lips.  Connor made a noise at his alpha." Yeah was that my present?" Jude snorted" Part of it." he winked running a hand through his omegas sweaty hair. "mm" he smiled closing his eyes.' Was part of yours too.. only i was gonna ride you" he said softly. Jude smirked." Maybe when we get home.. You're a little loud .. when i let you top."  Jude laughed softly and Connor hit him." Shut up" he rolled over but Jude pulled him back." I love it." he whispered nuzzling his cheek. " mhmm" Connor replied closing his  eyes to nap.


	20. We Need To Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Christmas Connor can't help but feel as if somethings off within himself.   
> Judes going back to school and his 16th birthday is right around the corner. Connor has an awesome plan for his alphas birthday but something comes along and Connor isn't sure how to deal with it.
> 
> 1 of 2

Connor had everything planned out for Jude's birthday. Koda was in his playpen messing with his toys he was shaking a toy and giggling. Connor looked over at him and smiled before finalizing his plans for next weekend. Jude was going to be so surprised and happy. Connor smiled as Jude's moms texted him back the all good, what was going to happen was Connor was going to take Jude out on a date while moms watched Koda and then on Sunday they were going to have a small party at the house. It was perfect.  

Jude walked in and gave Connor a kiss on the cheek." Hey handsome." he said softly, Connor smiled." Hi" he said softly setting his phone aside as he continued to do online schooling. Jude walked over to their son and smiled. " Hey Koda." he said softly gently picking him up and hugging him. Koda giggled and made kissy faces and noises at his dad. " Awh ill give you kisses." he smiled kissing Kodas cute little baby face earning himself some giggles and cooing noises.  Connor smiled and watched him he loved seeing his alpha with their baby it was cute, he bit his lip and subconsciously  moved his hand to is stomach as he watched them.   

Jude smiled at his baby nuzzling their noises together as he kissed his little face before gently putting him in the playpen again. Connor smiled at them before returning to his work. Jude went to get a snack." Hey do you want anything?" he asked softly. Connor looked up." Yeah actually id kill for some ice cream or something." he said softly and Jude nodded he went downstairs and gather some snacks. " Hey so are you gonna be home Saturday?" Connor asked softly. " Of course baby where would i be?" he asked setting the ice cream down with a smile. Connor shrugged." Just making sure." he said softly. 

The week flew by and Connor kept feeling off he felt like he was gonna be sick, Jude had started going back to school actual school and that was okay with Connor. Lately after Jude's left Connor had been getting sick he shrugged it off as sorta  a cold or something.  Jude waited on Connor thinking the same thing as his mate, he gave him soup and things when he was home.  " Thanks babe." he said softly kissing his cheek. " No problem."   When Friday came around Connor pulled himself together and decided to maybe  check something.  Connor sent his dad a quick text asking him to pick something up from the store of course his dad responded quickly and said that he would. Things were better with Adam he was much more accepting and loving, since it was just him and Connor so he  allowed Jude and Connor to live with him it was just easier for everyone that way.  Adam got home before Jude and handed the bag of things to Connor." Bud.. Whatever happens..." Connor nodded." I know.. " he looked up at him. " Thank you." he said softly. Adam smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder.

Before Jude got home Connor took out a box and walked into the bathroom a few nerve wracking minutes later Connor had his answer he took in a deep breath and nodded." Okay" he said slowly. Another one.. he and Jude could do this.. they had this.  

Now first things first was how does he break the news again... he decided to go about it being subtle. When Jude  came home Connor was holding Koda they were sitting on the bed and Koda was making little noises. " Hey babe." Jude said softly and kissed his head. Connor smiled." Hi." he said softly watching him strip  down to get comfy. " So uhm baby." Connor said softly. Jude raised an eyebrow." Yess love?" he asked softly.  " Well i was thinking.. What would.. you do if we .. had another?"  he asked nervously.  Jude pulled on sweats and laughed softly." if we had another baby? " he asked. Connor nodded." Yeah.." Jude glanced toward him." It's just too much Connor.. we have our plates full babe. We can't take on another right now.. Neither of us can work yet.. and i'm sure your dad and my moms are already feeling the stress.." he said slowly. Connors face fell a bit. " Oh.. Yeah.. you're right.. It's stupid.." he said softly biting his lip." Can you take him ? i need to shower." he said softly handing Koda to Jude.  

Well that sucked and Connor was screwed. " Fuck" he mumbled before climbing into the shower.  Later that night they started talking about it again. " Don't get me wrong babe.. i love Koda.. and i love you it's just.. a lot and Koda is a lot." he said softly as he laid back in bed with said baby gently rocking him." I know Jude.. i know that okay.. Just forget i said anything okay."  Connor was frustrated with his mate, he knew he was right though. " Im going downstairs can you put him to bed?"  Connor asked before walking downstairs. Adam was watching TV when his son came down. " Is everything okay?" he asked softly.  Connor sighed sitting down beside him." All he keeps saying is that we shouldn't have another.. at least not yet.. and I can't tell him anything because of how he's acting.. he's gonna be disappointed in me.. " he said slowly.  Adam raised an eyebrow." So are you then?" he asked. Connor and it his lip looking down." Yeah.. i .. am " he said slowly.  Adam pulled his son into a hug." Hey it's going to be okay Connor.. He'll come around.. You know he will." he said softly. Connor took in a deep shaky breath." Yeah.. maybe" he said softly." Dad i'm.. he's.. " he sighed. " What do i do ?" he said slowly.  Adam took in a deep breath." Well you can't hide it from him Con.. He's going to notice the changes that come along with it." Connor nodded." I know.." he said softly. "So my advice to you right now.. I think you need to tell him sooner than later." he said softly Connor took in a deep breath and thought to himself he slowly nodded." Okay" he said softly. " Thanks dad.." he hugged him. Adam rubbed his back and smiled kissing his head." Go get some sleep." he said softly.  Connor did, he was exhausted. 


	21. I Just Wanna Look Good for Ya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes up with a way to tell Jude about things and he can only hope that his alpha will come around to it.  
> Meanwhile Jude is still oblivious and thinks it's just another date night.

The past few days had Connor trying to figure out a way to talk to his alpha about things while also pretending that everything was perfectly fine.  Koda was getting bigger every day he was adorable the perfect mix of his dads.  After a talk with his dad Connor had decided that he was right he had to tell him and just hope for the best.  It was Friday night which to most kids their age meant parties and whatever.  Jude had turned sixteen the past week and  the party was awesome at his moms everyone was having a good time and Connor just let it be. Originally he had planned to tell him then but he figured he'd wait.  Then the idea hit him that night while on the way home from said party, date night was coming up  which was perfect  because it'd just be the two of them. 

Right now Jude was at school and Connor was with Koda at home he had finished his school work for the day.  Koda clapped his hands and giggled at Connor who was currently tossing a shirt at him before digging through his closet to find something to wear.  Connor settled a pair of skinny jeans and t-shirt he wasn't really showing yet so it was a perfect thing to get his alphas attention. Setting aside the outfit for later he picked up Koda and hugged him close as he danced with him, the radio was playing a top 40s station or something and a song by _Selena Gomez_ was playing he came to the conclusion that it was called _Good For Ya._ Connor found himself enjoying the song as he  danced around the room with Koda who giggled and cuddled up to him listening to his voice as Connor sang softly to their son."  _Now you say I gotta touch So good, so good Make you never wanna leave So don't, so don't_ " Connor hummed the words he didn't get as he laid down on the bed with Koda. " Hungry?" he asked softly playing with Kodas cute little hands.  

Koda made a little noise at the mention of food and Connor smiled at him." Okay okay ." he said softly.  At this point he was still breast feeding him because of course he was still a baby and it was more natural that way he only bottle fed when they were else where.  Connor adjusted them a bit getting Koda comfy after removing his shirt mostly. " Mkay be gentle." he kissed his head before letting Koda latch on like babies do.   Connor glanced toward the outfit he had laid out as the song played in the background still he bit his lip in thought. This would work... he had a good feeling.. 

......................................................................................

Adam was happy to take Koda for a while he had a meeting in about an hour so he had planned out to bring him to his grandmas for the rest of the evening.   Connor was currently in the bathroom getting dressed and such he had actually downloaded the song he heard earlier and he found himself listening to it while he got ready.  _I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_  Connor was pulling the t-shirt on as he hummed the lyrics to himself he paused for a moment holding his shirt up. _Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh_ It was in this moment that he glanced to his ever so slightly, barely noticeable rounded belly. _ Let me show you how proud I am to be yours _  Connor put a hand over his belly thoughtfully as he thought to himself.  There was a knock on the door and he pulled his shirt down before messing with his hair a bit before opening the door to his alpha. " Hi sorry." he said quickly moving aside. " Its okay.." he walked into the bathroom and raised an eyebrow." What song is this?" Connor flushed." Uhm just a song i heard earlier... anyway are you ready?'  Jude smiled at him and kissed his cheek." Yeah i'm ready." Connor smiled and grabbed his phone hitting pause on the song. Jude smiled taking his hand." Just so you know.. you do look good.. really good." he said softly with a smile. Connor flushed again and smiled. " Thanks.: he said softly.

 

The date was simple and sweet they had gone to a movie and then grabbed some dinner which then lead to the two of them walking on the beach it was quiet and calm they found a spot to sit on the beach it started innocent enough they had talked about things and life. Another moment of silence. Jude was staring at him Connor turned his head to speak and he was met with lips on his own he melted into it closing his eyes as he kissed him back. Jude cupped his cheek gently and pulled him into a deeper kiss before carefully pulling his omega on top of him.  Connor tried to remind himself he had to tell him but Jude's lips were so magical.

They made out for what felt like forever and Connor didn't want it to end.  After a few more seconds Jude carefully rolled them over and took control kissing him again he then moved his lips to Connors neck. Connor tilted his head to the side he bit his lip running a hand through Jude's hair as he groaned softly, Jude kept kissing and sucking little bruises driving Connor insane he took in a deep breath." Jude." he said softly. Jude hummed as he moved his lips to the other side of his neck." Jude." Connor said softly again as he tilted his head the other way."Mm"  Jude was just going to town on his mates neck making it hard for Connor to think.  Next thing Connor knew he just blurted it out. " Jude I'm pregnant!"   Jude pulled back and looked at him  meeting his Omegas eyes. They were both silent  after that looking at each other.


	22. The Talk(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has told Jude that he's pregnant and now they have tell the rest of the fosters clan. Dakoda is continuing to grow and learn while Jude and Connor try and figure out what to do about the new baby on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update. I'm having trouble with my computer.. it's literally about ready to die and today just happens to be working alright..   
> I'm thinking about trying to update mobile but i'm not sure how that would turn out! Anyway thanks for hanging in with me!   
> Sorry this is short x.x   
> <3

Saturday Jude and Connor stayed in with Dakoda while Adam went to work. Jude was holding Dakoda in the bed and Connor walked in with some food. " So another baby.." Jude said softly looking at koda. "Mhm" Connor hummed and set Judes plate aside for him. " Connor... Don't get me wrong i love Kodabear but.. even with just him this isn't easy.." Connor nodded and sat down." I know... jesus Jude don't ya think i know?" Connor said softly as he ate some of his food he smiled at Koda who was  making baby noises while playing with his favorite blanket. " I'm sorry babe... i'm just trying to wrap my head around this... " Jude said honestly.  Connor nodded." I know.. i am too." he said softly glancing to his alpha.  Jude bit his lip before taking his food and eating some.  They fell into a comfortable silence while they ate just listening to Koda make baby noises.  " We have to tell moms.." Jude said softly. " Yeah,  i know." he said softly. " When do you wanna tell them?" Jude asked. Connor shrugged." Sooner rather than later i guess.." he said slowly in thought." Good idea." Jude  reached over cupping his cheek." I love you. I know... im being weird and im sorry baby " he said softly stroking Connors cheek. Connor leaned into the touch. " Its okay... " he said softly.  Jude carefully leaned over and kissed him lovingly. " No matter what you and me baby... You and me against the world." he whispered. Connor blushed a bit and nodded pressing a gentle kiss back to his lips. Koda giggled and clapped between them.

 

At moms house everything was hectic as always, everyone running around and trying to one thing or another. Jude walked inside with Connor and held his hand as they looked around. Of course Mariana squealed seeing Koda she ran up to them and stole him right from Connors arms." Oh my gosh aren't you just the most adorable baby ever!!! Hi little Koda." She said softly hugging him and kissing him, Koda giggled and cooed and made baby noises at Mariana. "Hey to you too sis." Jude laughed softly. " Hey" She said softly to the boys. "MOMS Jude and Connor are here!" She called out as she gently rocked the baby.  Stef popped her head out from the kitchen." Hey Boys!" they smiled and waved walking to the kitchen.  " Whats up?" She asked. Jude smiled hugging her. Hugs went around and of course hellos. " Actually i.. we were hoping to talk to everyone.. real quick.. Is everyone here? " Jude asked.  Lena nodded. " Yeah hold on. " She went and called Jesus, Callie and Brandon downstairs.

 Soon enough everyone was sitting in the kitchen Connor was nervous he gripped Judes hand staying close to him he bit his lip and Jude got everyone attention. " Okay look.. we have something to tell you guys.. and i dunno ... if you'll see it as good news or bad.. But..." Jude trailed off slowly everyone was watching them and Connor just couldn't meet their eyes.  Jude pressed on." We're having another baby.." The room was silent  of course it was Mariana to speak up first." Awe congrats Judicorn!" She smiled hugging him and then Connor." Another cute baby." She winked at Connor who just smiled shyly. Mariana took Koda into the living room to play. Jesus got up and gave Jude and Connor hugs. " You guys are like bunnies or something." he teased with a smirk. Jesus left the room to return to what he was doing before hand. Jude and Connor flushed at the comment and then it seemed to wash over the remaining few. Brandon  decided to be supportive." Congrats! Let us know if you need any help!" he gave them smiles before heading out. Callie stared at the boys." Youre serious ?" She asked slowly. They nodded and Jude watched her closely, Callie was a wild card... " I ... How are you going to take care of them Jude? " She asked slowly. Jude glared a bit." I'll make it work thank you so much for your support Callie." he said sassily. Stef gently patted Callies shoulder." Relax.." Callie left after that.

Then it was just the boys and moms. They were looking at one another Moms having a silent conversation of course and Connor just moved closer to Jude nuzzling his cheek. " Well.."Lena began." This is shocking." She said softly. Jude nodded." I know." he said softly. " I think we should have a talk boys.." Stef said softly. Lena nodded and  Connor sat down with Jude and moms. " This is a big deal..." Stef said softly. " I know." Jude said softly." Are you sure you can manage another baby, School and you're gonna have to get a job Jude." she watched the boys who both nodded. " I know mom.. i'm looking " he said softly. Connor nuzzled Judes neck. " I'll make it work." he said softly.  Stef nodded. " Jude this is why we express the importance of condoms and protection hun. " Lena said softly. Jude nodded. " I - I know...  i just.. " he nuzzled Connors cheek.  Moms gave them a look." Connor you need to help out there..  it's not just on Jude to be safe."  Connor nodded. " I know.. im sorry." he whispered.  Lena bit her lip." Connor.. you can go to school.. but it's not gonna be easy.. and obviously you can do online.. i just dont want you missing so much." Connor nodded and hugged Jude . " I know im sorry Lena.. we'll be safer.." he said softly. Moms nodded. Stef ruffled Judes hair. " What are we gonna do with you two.." she asked softly. They shrugged.  

" You know we're here to help you both anyway we can." Lena said softly gently stroking Connors cheek. They nodded. " We know!" They said in unison. " You are growing up too fast." Stef said softly. " Not that we don't love Dakoda cause we do but we could have waited for more grandkids..." Lena said softly. Jude laughed softly." I know... I'm sorry Moms.. I'll try to be safer... We'll be safer i promise." he said softly. 

More hugs and the boys were more relaxed now that everyone knew. Koda was laughing and playing with Mari and Jude and Connor were watching from the kitchen with smiles. Jude gently rubbed Connors belly as they stood together.

"No matter what babe... We got this." he whispered kissing Connors cheek.


	23. Weird Combinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors 5 weeks Pregnant and he's putting odd things together Koda's getting more mobile moving around on his own and trying to say words. Judes got a Job and he's doing online school with Connor so that he could work and still graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and this is probably a crap chapter sorry x.x I just wanted to give you guys a little something i wasnt sure what but here it is and i hope its not too terrible!  
> Love you guys :D Thanks for bearing with me.

Connor was in the kitchen his belly was obvious now he was starving  Koda would be up soon he was an early waker, Jude would also be up soon because he had to get ready for work. Adam was in the kitchen when his son came down. " Wow." He said softly. Connor looked at him " Yes?" he asked. " Nothing just you're belly." he said softly. Adam gently rubbed Connors belly." what about it?" he asked. " I just cant believe this is baby number two." he said softly.  Connor smiled a bit." I know Dad and im sorry for kind of taking over the house with koda and more baby crap... and this." he motioned to his belly. Adam shook his head." Dont be son, everything happens for a reason." he reminded ruffling Connors hair." Condoms please... they're in the bathroom... learn to use them though." he teased. Connor blushed " Yeah yeah" he said softly moving toward the fridge. " Alright im out ... ill see you later Connor." he kissed his head before  leaving. 

Connor looked into the fridge rubbing his belly in thought." mmm... Eggs.. pancakes... pickles... " he pulled out the things needed to make his mate and himself food. " Okay."  Connor made eggs, pancakes, sausage he put the plates together on his he added pickles,yogurt, some cereal peanut butter ohh he wanted Jelly he added that   "mm" he furrowed his brow." Ice cream." he added that with the pickles  and then he sat down. Jude came down with Koda " Morning." he paused seeing Connors plate." good god... thats uh.." Connor shrugged and started eating." Delicious i know." Jude nodded slowly." yep thats it." he put Koda in his high chair and gave him apple sauce.   They ate together. Jude was watching Connor devour his odd plate once they finished he shook his head." Okay baby i gotta go." he said softly." I lov you i'll you tonight." he got up kissing Connors head. Connor smiled" Love you too have a good day!" he said happily.

 

Connor spent the day with Koda they played and watched tv, played some more and then napped which was nice. After Connor napped he pulled the laptop over and did some school work while Koda napped peacefully beside him. " Awe" he smiled. Jude called on his lunch break. " Hey sexy." Connor said softly. Jude chuckled." Hey handsome!"  Connor smiled." I miss you." he said softly. " I miss you to."  They talked a little about their day so far and what they were doing right then. They talked about dinner and what Connor was going to make for them. " Okay i have to get back." Jude said softly." Awe, ill miss you baby." Connor said softly with a smile. " Ill miss you too see you soon baby." Jude said softly. They hung up. Connor did more school work before setting the laptop aside.  Koda napped like the dead he was so adorable when he slept. Connor carefully got up and cleaned up a bit while listening to the radio. It was just daily routine stuff. 

 

Connors lunch was random stuff. Chicken, apple sauce, Mac n cheese, more pickles, chocolate, ketchup. Jude would say its weird but he would only smile. Koda had some mashed potatoes and some other stuff from the little jars of mashed food.   

When Dinner time rolled around Connor was making burgers and fries he made some milkshakes and when food was ready he set the plates and then he  stuck some fries in his milkshake before adding peanut butter and ranch to his burger. Jude came back as did Adam and they both looked at Connor curiously ." Whats on your burger?" Jude asked slowly. " What?" Connor asked confused. " Is that peanut butter and ranch on your burger? " Adam asked slowly. Connor looked at his food. " Uhm." he said slowly.." Yes... it is" he said softly. Jude and Adam shared a look before shaking their heads." Okayyy" Jude said softly kissing his mates cheek." You're weird but i love you.. i dont know how thats gonna taste baby." Jude said honestly. Connor shrugged.

They all began to eat and Connor seemed to enjoy his meal despite the added weirdness Jude fed Koda some more mashed stuff and kept his eye on his mate. When they were all done Koda was changed and put to bed. Connor was just doing the dishes then. " You my love." Jude said softly." Have some weird food combinations." he said softly. Connor just smiled." Its not me it's the baby." he said softly kissing Jude. The two of them did the dishes together before turning in . Jude did some schoolwork before went to bed around midnight cuddling up to his mate.


	24. Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors second pregnancy is similar to the first only hes getting hit harder with more then just the need to be kn his alpha.
> 
> Its been a while since I updated so I'm trying updating it mobile. It probably wont be as long as other chapters so I'm sorry for that! 
> 
> Fingers crossed.

Lately Connors been pretty moody and Jude couldn't lie it was getting tough. " Can you turn the fan on?" He had been throwing the blankets off and then pulling them on. " okay"Jude said softly. He tried really hard to just take whatever Connor threw at him . Jude turned on the fan before settling with him on the bed.

 

That was nothing compared to the following night. It was hot in California this particular night and Connor had been grumpy all day. Koda had been fussy most of the day.

" Will you please just" Connor sighed frustrated. Koda was just refusing to eat the rest of his food. "eat it " he was irritated. " uhmm. Babe.."Jude said softly. " I can.. "he gently took the spoon from him. " I can do it " Connor got up and gave him a look. " fine " he was frustrated. Connor pushed past him and walked to the living room. Jude sighed and finished feeding koda.

 

Adam came home shortly after and by the time he had settled Connor was about to blow up at Jude. " Can you stop?"he asked. Jude put koda in his playpen " stop what?"he asked slowly. Koda got distracted with his toys. " Stop treating me like I'm a baby!!"he got up .

Jude sighed." I'm not trying to Connor I just..." Connor shook his head. " no Jude just stop! You keep treating me like I'm incapable of doing anything for myself.!!" Jude folded his arms. " okay" He was trying to keep his cool because he understood that Connors hormones were all over. " dont just stand there acting like you don't do that." Connor folded his own arms.

Jude bit his inner lip. " okay I'm sorry..." He tried. Connor rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen Adam stayed out of their mess he went to see koda in the living room.

Adam gave Jude a sympathetic look as he passed him. Jude followed Connor to the kitchen. " Connor.." Connor ran a hand through his hair. " I hate this "He mumbled. " hate what?" Jude asked softly. " I'm up and I'm down and I'm puking all the time... I'm getting fat! " Jude shook his head. " youre not getting fat.." Jude said softly.

Connor shook his head." I am too! And its your fault! " he turned to Jude!" Connor raised his voice." You are not allowed near me." He said seriously. Though Jude moved closer to him."babe.. Youre just being dramatic.." He tried taking his hands. Connor pushed his hands away. " No Jude dont touch me." He frowned "babe come on " Jude tried. Connor pushed him away." no get the hell away from me. Jude get out "He pushed him again. Jude didn't budge but Connor pushed him harder. " out! Leave me alone Jude." Jude moved back a little. " okay ... What do you want me to do?" Jude asked softly.

Connor shook his head. " just leave okay? Get out! " Jude watched him. "you.. Want me you leave ?" He asked. Connor didn't look at him. " Connor.. Do you want me to leave ?"he asked. Connor pouted "no.. Just.. Sleep on the couch."he said slowly. " okay " Jude watched him. " ill sleep on the couch. "

Connor turned and walked to the stairs." I love you."Jude said watching him. Connor just walked upstairs and went to curl up in bed.

Jude sighed running a hand through his hair he stood for a bit In the kitchen. Adam walked into the kitchen with koda. "rough night?" He asked. Jude nodded slowly."yeah"he breathed out. Koda rubbed his face tired. Jude gently kissed his cheek." I guess I'm sleeping on the couch" he said. " should I bring him up?" Jude shook his head"no ill keep him down here." Her said gently taking him and walking to the living room.

 

Jude got all settled in with koda in the living room as Adam went up to bed. Jude settled with koda and they got to bed.

Connor curled up in bed by himself and he found himself upset by the fact Jude was downstairs and that he yelled at him.. He frowned and cuddled the pillows.

 

 

(stay tuned for pt 2


	25. Moody.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors really feeling how the mood swing work .. Koda was easy but baby number two isn't as easy.   
> Part 2 of ugh

Connor tried to sleep he really tried hard but without his alpha right next to him it was very difficult. Connor sat up running a hand through his hair he looked to the clock.. 2:00am. He sighed putting a hand on his belly he gently rubbed.

That was it Connor decided then that he didn't want to sleep alone.. Not that he could anyway.. He got up and made a stop at the bathroom before making his way downstairs.

 

The living room was dark and it was quiet aside from the radio. Connor checked on koda in his playpen who was sound asleep clutching a stuffed bunny and his blanket. Connor smiled a bit and gently kissed his head before making his way toward the couch.

Jude was asleep sprawled out a little as he slept. For a minute Connor just stared at him watching him sleep he looked so peaceful asleep, Connor mused as he looked over his face. He stepped closer to the couch biting his lip.

the alphas scent made Connor relax a ton. Connor looked over his alpha as he did so he got this sudden wave arousal. It confused him he didn't come down here for that..but Jude just.. He looked so good.. So cute.. So hot.. Connor shook his head trying to clear the thoughts as he carefully climbed onto his alpha. Connor paused as Jude shifted a little. Then he started to press little kisses to judes cheeks, ears and neck getting sleepy noises from his alpha.

 

Connor smiled and moved to nip his ear gently before whispering to him." Juuude" he nuzzled his ear." Want you to sleep with me."he pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jude turned his head a bit slowly opening his eyes. " Connor ??" He asked. Connor bit his lower lip judes sleep voice was hot. " come to bed with me."he said softly. Jude raised an eyebrow "you sure ?"he asked.

 

Connor nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips."I'm sorry."he said softly. Jude kissed him back and sat up a bit putting his hands on Connors hips."its okay baby."he said softly. Gently he pulled Connor into a hug."its okay baby I love you." Jude reassured him. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude and nuzzled his neck. " love you too." He whispered.

 

 

koda made noise as he rolled over in the playpen but then he was quiet as slept cuddling his stuffed bunny and clutching his blanket. He was adorable.

"Please come sleep with me ?" Connor asked his alpha softly." Okay"Jude whispered "ill sleep with you .. But we need to sleep down here because I don't wanna leave koda alone." Connor paused before nodding slowly."okay" he put his hands on judes chest. " fine." He said softly.

 

Connor would get whiplash with how his mood changed so fast.. One minute hes lonely.. Then he wants Jude.. Now he's tired.. He shrugs it off and lays on his mate. Jude pulls a blanket over them as he keeps Connor close kissing his head gently.


	26. If I Didnt Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song If I didn't have you by Thompson Square.
> 
> This chapter is about Jude and Connor remembering and having situations that were difficult

Connor and Jude were in the middle of a fight. Connors hormones were just.. All over the place.. Jude did his best keeping his cool but he had snapped a little he tried to apologize but Connor wasn't having it. "I want you to leave."he said pushing Jude."get out Jude." The omega yelled. Jude didn't want to go but he decided they both needed to cool down so he grabbed a bag shoved some clothes in and left. 

Connor was a mess he was so mad but so upset that he actually left.. Adam was on a business trip so it was just Connor.. Connor and koda.. Koda had been napping the whole time which Connor was grateful for. Connor did some cleaning and tried to calm himself before making himself food. Later he had to feed koda. Koda was trying to talk it was cute but Connor couldn't call Jude.. He wasnt there. 

The rest of that night was okay.. Connor got koda to sleep with little fussing and then tried to get himself to sleep though when he did sleep he had a dream about Jude .. More like a memory he remembered a fight they had way before koda was born it was about something stupid and irrelevant now.. When he woke up at midnight he was hit with that hurt ..   
.........  
Jude was at his moms he filled them and they let him stay as long as he needed to."hes going to come around." Lena said before leaving him be. Jude bit his lower lip in thought he didn't like being away from his family.. Well his mate.. It hurt. He knew Connor hurt he could feel it.. But he wasn't going to go back until Connor asked him to.   
He tried going to sleep he ended up rolling around and pushing blankets off himself it was difficult to sleep. When he did sleep it was just bad dreams.. In this case memories.. 

.....

Connor had a rough time with koda the next day.. He was fussy and everything Connor tried to do didn't seem to work. The crying was making Connor crazy he went and locked himself in a different room to try and block it out.

Sometimes it feels like I'm gonna break.

Connor managed to compose himself and went to try again with koda. It seemed to work this time so he could relax a little.

Meanwhile Jude was doing his best to focus but all he could focus on was his mate.. Connor was stressed and it wasn't good for the baby.. He was frustrated with himself.  
....  
Connor was trying to make lunch while watching koda and trying to do his school stuff online. Koda started crying and Connor sighed." I'm trying"he gave him some food but koda hit his hand away. Connor put the food down and rubbed his head."I don't know what you want me to do."

Sometimes this world gives more than I can take.

Jude had rough time at school focusing and of course someone had to say something about Connor.. Which pissed him off.. " so hes pregnant again .. Must suck to be him."  
Jude shoved that kid into a locker but didn't get to do anything because Lena called him into the office.

Sometimes sunshine gets lost in the rain and it keeps pouring down. 

Somehow the next day was even more difficult for Connor he barely slept with trying to get his school work done and koda fussing.. And his pregnant belly and the baby in there it felt impossible..   
Koda was yet again fussy from the moment he woke up." I don't know what you want I'm sorry! "Connor pouted picking him up. " I'm tired koda cant I go to sleep?"he asked.   
Koda sniffles hugging him.   
"I'm sorry." Connor said softly kissing his cheek. After a moment he said."you miss daddy huh?" Koda clung to him making a little noise. Connor sighed."I know.. Me too"

Finally Connor texted Jude.. " I need to talk to you.. Come over." Jude did as soon as he got the message he went to Connors. He knocked on the door.   
Connor put koda down In his playpen before walking over to the door he paused before opening it.

This life would kill me if I didn't have you.

They said nothing just looked at one another.

I Couldn't live without you baby wouldn't want to. If you didn't love me so much id never make it through.

Jude and Connor just looked at one another as if talking without words or anything else just looks.

You are my heart, every breath I breath 

Jude wrapped Connor in a hug. Connor hugged him back 

I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me.

Connor couldn't help it he started crying. "I'm sorry Jude." He hugged him tighter. " I didn't mean it.. I never want you to go"he whispered. Jude gently rubbed his back."shh its okay.. Its okay Connor.. I love you."

When I'm weak, youre strong 

"if you were gone I don't know where id be." Connor whispered. Jude just held him close.

You Were Made For Me.


	27. Everyones Staring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a half day at anchor beach for Jude and Connors decided hes feeling a bit cooped up being only at the house..

"Are you sure you wanna go?"Jude asked curiously as he dropped the towel around his waist the alpha never worried about his mate seeing him naked. Connor glanced up from his phone and froze."yeah..."he said after a minute shifting. "yeah I wanna go.. Jude.. I miss Taylor... And Daria.. And I love koda but I'm going crazy being cooped up in here." Jude nodded slowly and pulled on some boxers.

The alpha turned to his omega immediately sensing his arousal." Okay.. Are you sure you'll be able to handle everything ?"he asked. Jude walked over to the bed looking down at his mate. Connor nodded looking up at him."yeah I can control it."he said firmly. Jude ran his fingers through his mates hair." Cause you know I can't fuck you there. So youre gonna have to control that.."he said softly. Connor shivered leaning into the touch." I will.."

They shared a look before Jude leaned down kissing his omega deeply. Connor melted into the kiss pulling his alpha down. Jude was careful of Connors belly as he pushed him back on the bed. They continued to make out, tongues tangled as Jude ground down against him earning himself a moan from the omega. "Mmm "

Jude pulled off his mates pjs so he was in just his boxers. " Jude "Connor groaned . Jude looked toward the bedside clock it was 6am. Connor pulled Jude back into a heated kiss. "want you."he breathed out.

That was all Jude needed to hear he slipped out of his boxers and pulled off Connors. Itd have to be quick but they could manage. "Jude need you" Connor begged. Jude smirked pressing kisses all over his mates lips and neck and chest. After a few minutes of grinding he lifted Connors legs lined up and gently pushed into him. Connor tilted his head back "awhnnn fuck me"he moaned. Jude nipped his neck then and sucked a hickey to the skin there.

 

Jude had to admit when Connors pregnant and they fuck around pretty much everything is intensified for Connor which is hot for Jude. "so hot "he whispered as he thrust into his mate. Connor moved his hands to grip the headboard."Mmmhmm fuck me Jude."he mumbled. Jude did as he was told getting his own little pace as they fucked.

It wasnt long really they went at it until almost 6:50 am. "Jude Jude fuck Mmm" Connor moaned. Jude was feeling pretty good because he managed to get his mate off twice. "So fuckin hot baby." Jude mumbled kissing his face. After a couple more minutes of thrusting into Connor Jude brought himself over the edge and in doing so got Connor there again. "Jude ! Jude fuck. he gripped the headboard.

 

Once they both slowed down and regained their usual breathing patterns Jude slowly pulled out kissing Connor as he did so."mm"he smiled . Connor was panting a bit still and flushed. "Mm "he replied. " so good."he said softly. Jude checked the time before lazily getting up."come shower with me ."he whispered. Connor bit his lip "okay.

The boys grabbed a shower together full of kisses and rather steamy moments in which Jude pressed Connor against the shower wall as they kissed. Adam knocked on the door."Youre gonna be late."he said from the other side before going to tend to koda.

"Fuck." Jude mumbled pulling away. " we gotta go. " Connor whined"fineeee"he pouted before kissing him.

\----------

They finished showering, dressed got breakfast gave koda love and were off to school. Connor was excited about seeing his friends. As they walked in it was pretty normal at first.. They got some whispers mostly about Connor being back.

Taylor spotted Connor and squealed she ran over to them and hugged him."Oh my god Connor are you back?"she asked. Connor laughed. Hugging her. "well not exactly."he said softly. Taylor actually paused noticing his belly."Oh my god.. Youre pregnant again?"she asked. She was excited no judgement there. Connor smiled "Yeah Im yeah."He said softly. Taylor touched his belly and smirked. Daria came around the corner and she definitely squealed joining them "Connor!" She looked him over. "youre looking good." She smiled. Connor smiled. " thanks you too. " she glanced to his belly. "awhhh its true."she smiled .

Jude kissed Connors head rubbing his back. Connor leaned into the touch and smiled ." Yeah I'm pregnant"he said softly running a hand over his belly. "where's the baby?" Daria asked softly. "Koda?"Connor asked. She nodded "with my dad "He gave her a smile. "Jude shows us pictures all the time I cant wait to meet him."Taylor smiled. The bell rang then."oh damn gotta go to classes. " she pouted. Daria and Taylor headed off to class with promises to meet up later.

Connor went with Jude to his class saying hello to some teachers. "nice to see you Connor."timothy said. English class Connor recalled. He sat beside Jude resting a hand on his belly. Connor was up to date in every class since he did it online so he knew what was going on.

a few students couldn't help but look at him,his belly and whisper some stuff to their friends. Connor noticed. Connor sat back in his seat a bit looking down Jude noticed and shifted toward him."you okay?" He asked. Connor nodded a little. "yeah its just.. Everyone's staring."he mumbled.


	28. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides that he wants to go lamaze class and he's going to make his alpha go.  
> Lamaze class gets a little interesting.

Connor had nothing better to do with his time recently other than take care of Koda and make sure he was keeping up on his school work. One night Connor finished his work early and Koda had been asleep so he found himself on his laptop looking up parent related things when he came across a Lamaze class that was coming up. Surprisingly he was interested in going. The next morning it was a Saturday and Connor decided that he would be firm with his decision and he'd make his alpha go. The omega had prepared a long list of reasons to make him go. Jude was sitting at the table with Koda in his high chair, Adam was feeding the rugrat while Jude ate some cereal. Connor came downstairs in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, he had printed out some things about the Lamaze class. Connor put the papers down on the table beside Jude and waited for him to acknowledge him. Jude looked up slowly at his mate. " Whats that?" he asked. Connor moved his hand off the papers." It's information about a Lamaze class." he said watching him. Jude looked at the papers before looking at him." You Wanna go to a Lamaze class?" he asked. Connor nodded.

Jude looked amused but Connor looked upset with him. " You're kidding right?" he asked. Connor frowned." No.. actually i'm not." Jude watched him. " Connor... This is..." Connor cut him off. " No Jude.. don't even say ridiculous." Jude refrained from saying anything for a moment. " Connor.." He moved to take his hand. Connor pulled his hand away." No Jude.. i wanna do this okay.. " he looked at him." You get to go to school and interact with people while i'm stuck home with Koda and a big fat pregnant belly.. I Wanna do this.. " Jude was a little taken back by this but he let Connor continue. " I don't ask you for much Jude.. i just .. i wanna do this.. i wanna be around others maybe.. others who are pregnant .. SO maybe i can feel like a fit in ." he said folding his arms with a bit of a pout on his lips. " Jude i carried Your son for nine months... and now i'm carrying another one of your kids ... The least you can do is go to a Lamaze class with me okay? That's all i'm asking." Jude nodded slowly as he watched the omega, he was silent for a few minutes before gently pulling Connor onto his lap. " Okay" he said softly. " I'm sorry for upsetting you." he said softly. " I didn't realize you were feeling so cooped up in here and i'm sorry for doing that to you. " he met Connors eyes.

" I will go to the Lamaze class with you and i promise i'll be on my best behavior." Jude cupped Connors cheek stroking gently. Connor had been feeling a little disconnected from everything after visiting the school and being stared at, he had already felt insecure and after that he felt as if he didn't fit in at all. Jude hadn't realized he put his omega in this position. Connor seemed to relax a little as Jude agreed to go with him,he sighed a bit and leaned against him. " Thank you." he said softly. Jude put his hand on his belly gently rubbing. " You know love they're your babies to." Jude said softly. Connor nodded. " I know.. i just.. i was mad .." he whispered. Jude nodded and kissed his cheek." I'm sorry for upsetting you baby.. I didn't mean to." he said honestly. Connor shook his head leaned against his mate. " Its okay." he said softly. Adam watched the two as they sorted everything out he finished feeding koda and stood up." I have to get to work.. Let me know when the class is and i'll babysit." he smiled at the boys before taking off.

\-------------------------------------------

Sunday Connor got them into the class for Sunday morning. They left at 7am and got there on time as they walked into the room where the class would be, Connor seemed a bit nervous but excited. Before leaving he had packed the bag for them a couple pillows and few other listed things before hand. Connor walked in and looked around he saw older women some older men and a couple maybe his and Judes age which shocked him. The instructor welcomed everyone and told them about how this was going to work. First things first Connor sent Jude to get a mat to sit on before they made their way to join the small circle.

Connor got a spot beside the couple close looking to their age and the older women and man, he settled between them. Jude set the mat down and the instructor continued. " Alright everyone you're here today to learn some breathing exercises and how to relieve some of that pressure you may be feeling. You're also here to connect with your partner, this is going to help your partner as much as it will help you." The woman said calmly as she looked at the couples in the group. " First we're going to introduce ourselves. " She smiled." I'm Bailey and i've been teaching Lamaze for a few years now. I'm also a midwife if you need anything else. " She smiled. Bailey had long grey hair and some comfortable looking clothes. A long skirt and t-shirt, no shoes. They went around the room introducing themselves.

There was Mabel and Max the older couple beside Connor and Jude, then there was Jack and Noah on the other side. the two that appeared to be their age. there was two other couples by the names of: Opal and Andy and lastly Frankie and Riley. Connor felt a little more relaxed now that he knew peoples names. Bailey smiled greeting them all before continuing. " Alright first thing i'd like you to do is stand up." She stood up and everyone followed her lead. "Now take in a deep breath" Bailey instructed. Connor did as he was told taking in a deep breath. " Alphas i want you to put your hands on your mates hips gently. A little contact goes a long way." Jude placed his hands on Connors hips gently.

After they got a hold of the breathing exercises Bailey went into the next step. " Okay i want you to connect with your mate." she started as she looked at the couples. " I want you to turn and look at your mate." Connor turned to look at Jude glancing down a bit before back at Jude. " I want you to be close." she said. Connor moved as close as his belly would allow. Jude smiled a little as Connors belly met his he glanced toward the omegas face. " I want you to look into your mates eyes." Connor met Judes eyes after a minute, The way Jude looked at him always made him feel things.. he flushed a bit but kept eye contact. " Alphas i want you compliment your mate." Jude starred into Connors eyes before speaking. " You're as beautiful as the day we met.. if not more so." he said softly. Connor smiled and blushed again curse hormones. " Thank you." he whispered. Bailey then continued." I want you to put your hands on your mates belly." Jude moved his hands to gently place them on Connors stomach.

 Bailey didnt have to say anything else Jude blurted out." I love you.. for going through the pain... carrying our pups.. and for being you.." he said softly. Connor smiled maybe getting a little teary eyed but he pushed through. Bailey had them sit down next knees touching knees, looking in one anothers eyes and just connecting again. " Look into each others eyes and know that the person across from you loves you and accepts you for who you." she said watching the class. Jude and Connor never broke eye contact as Jude took Connors hands gently interlocking their fingers. " Let your guard down and let them see you again.. let it be enough." she said softly. Connor glanced to Judes lips before back to his eyes. There was a moment that he saw it... Saw past Judes alpha everything and saw just Jude. Those doe brown eyes, that sweet face... Just Jude without a trace of alpha.. Connor smiled. " I love you." He said softly. Jude smiled he flushed a little. " I love you too." he whispered. After a few minutes of reconnecting Bailey showed them a few moves to help relieve pain and to stretch out a little. " Okay now it may feel good to get on your hands and knees Omegas, just letting that belly hang a bit. " she said demonstrating.

Jude moved to give connor a bit of space as he got on his hands and knees on the mat. "Woe." he said slowly. " feels weird." he mumbled. Bailey just smiled at him. " it's different for everyone hun." Connor nodded and looked down toward his belly. Bailey showed them a few little moves to do like the little pelvic rock just carefully back and forth. Connor tried it. It still was a bit weird he wasn't used to it but he pushed through anyway, Jude decided then he had the best seat in the house behind his omega.

Connor laid his upper down in something like a lazy downward dog, he moved his ass up but not excessively so. Jude bit his lower lip as he checked out his omega. He couldn't help it. Connor was fine as hell. Connor moved his hips a little side to side as instructed before pushing his ass back a bit further. Jude stared he couldn't help it he bit his lower lip, he'd do anything to get some of that right then and there but he tried to control himself. Maybe... he could just.. reach out and .. Judes hand moved on its own he grabbed at Connors ass. Connor made a surprised noise and looked back toward Jude with wide eyes. Of course Bailey noticed she couldn't help but laugh a little. " It's perfectly fine to react that way." She was talking to Jude. Jude flushed and pulled his hand back. " It's good, it's okay." She assured them. " You're letting your mate know that you like what you see." she winked at him. Connor flushed and put his head down, he was a little embarrassed.

Bailey got an idea then she had everyone stand up and face their mates again. Connor looked at Jude giving him a look and Jude returned it with an apologetic one. " Okay so you know it's okay to be intimate with your mate... in public.. right? " she asked the alphas of course the elders knew that but the younger pairs Jude and Connor and Jack and Noah seemed slightly embarrassed. " It doesn't have to be sexual." She said with a little laugh." It could be holding hands or sharing a kiss... a little less innocent but still acceptable, if done in a subtle way would be doing what Jude did. " She said. Jude flushed and put his head down biting his lip. " It's okay to want to touch your mates behind." she gave a little giggle. Jude and Connor were both blushing now. Bailey continued." That's okay it's normal..especially for the four of you." she smiled. Now Noah and Jack were blushing. " You can be subtle about it and easily get away with it." she informed them.

Bailey proceeded to show them how to go about it subtly. " Use it or not but Alphas. just like you can tell when your omega wants you they can sense it when you want them." She nodded. Connor met Judes eyes and bit his lower lip. He was always able to tell when Jude wanted it. Connor decided to push down the embarrassment from before and took Judes hands pulling him closer he moved Judes hands to his ass just resting them there as he met his eyes. " It's okay." he said softly. Jude nodded slowly and kept his hands still where Connor placed them. " Maybe if you're good... later ..." he suggested with a knowing look. Jude smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

When class was over Connor felt an intense wave of desire coming from his alpha which was nice. Sure they would do it but it had been a while since Connor felt like he had this control on his mate, between School and Koda and being pregnant Connor had started to feel a little... unwanted because of his big belly or the fact it was tough to get Judes attention.. Now he felt like before. He had his alphas attention he knew it. Connor was in sync with Jude most of the time and especially now, he felt it. He knew what Jude wanted and he knew that he had that control on his alpha again. Alphas may be the more dominant and powerful ones but when an alphas mated their omega has a certain level of control on them, especially when it came to the bedroom and mating... Omegas had the Alphas wrapped around their fingers then... getting what they wanted when they wanted, they were in charge for a little while.


	29. You Got This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? oh you know it's just about time for a new baby!!!  
> So strap in kiddos it's going to be a bumpy ride.
> 
> ( Sorry if this short!

You know what a bitch was? being pregnant in the heat of August. That was a bitch. Connor was moody and rightfully so. He was hot and irritated and he hated this hot weather.  Despite that he was pregnant and he was sure to pop any day now. It was the last week and he couldn't wait to get this kid out of him.

Jude came up to bed one night and tried to cuddle him but Connor wasn't having it he pushed Jude a bit. " It's too hot." He complained.  Jude just chuckled and kissed his neck." Okay" he said softly.  Jude was out of school since it was summer so he had plenty of time to spend with his mate and their pup.  As it went Connor sprawled out on the bed, Jude didn't mind he wanted his omega to be comfortable.  

Breakfast, lunch and dinner still nothing yet it wasn't until August 18th that something eventful happened.

Jude was playing with Koda while Connor was napping on the couch, Adam was in and out of the house all day. Koda made adorable faces he threw a toy at Jude and babbled something random. Jude moved the toy." Hey we do not throw our toys." Jude said firmly. Koda pouted and then crawled over to Jude. Koda was on the move all day, ever since he learned to crawl he was unstoppable. It was lots of work. Jude glanced down at him and then picked him up holding him close. " You need to behave." he said softly. As the alpha even the pups knew who was in charge. Even before they enter the world they know.   Koda reached up and touched Judes face making little noises and trying to make words that just come out randomly.  Jude kissed his cute little baby hands as he looked toward his sleeping omega then down to his big belly. Jude couldn't help but wonder if this pup would be easier then their first or not. Koda squished Judes face and bounced his lap. "D-a" Koda tried to say Dada but all he got were the letter sounds down so far.  

Connor woke up in pain and put his hands on his belly." Ow! fuck." he mumbled and shifted position on the couch. Jude perked up hearing his mate." You okay?" he asked. Connor took in a deep breath and ran his hands over his belly." Ill let you know.." he replied and shifted a little more. Connor stared at his belly a bit feeling like maybe he had won this round.  But he didn't." Ow! Ow okay"he sighed and shifted a bit." Jude... i" he said slowly. Jude got up picking Koda up. " What do you need me to do ?" he asked. Jude could sense a shift it was happening.. " Ow i dunno!" Connor whined." I think its.. i think it's contractions. "  Connor said.  Jude turned when Adam came in and handed him Koda. " I'm pretty sure Connors going into labor. " Jude said before turning back to his mate. Jude put his hands on Connor belly gently. "I mean you have time they're far apart. " he said softly. Connor only nodded and took in a deep breath.  Jude looked from his belly to his mates face. " Hey you're going to do great." he said softly reaching up he brushed back Connors hair. " I love you." he said softly. Connor gently pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you too." he said softly.  

\--------------------------------------------------

As the contractions got closer and closer Jude gathered their prepared bag and then easily lifted his omega taking him out to the care and putting him in the backseat. Adam stayed behind with Koda they were going to meet them at the hosptial. Jude drove his mate to the hosptial and they got there just before Connors contractions and pain got much worse.  They got him into a room and ready to go. Connor took in his deep breathes and let them out slowly before repeating the process. Jude brushed his mates sweaty hair back from his forehead. " I love you." he said kissing his head. Connor made a noise as he laid back against the bed. " You ever come near me with your dick again... I'll rip it off."  Connor bit his lip putting a hand on his stomach. " Fuckin Shit." he mumbled. Jude laughed softly and kissed his head he nuzzled his ear and then down to his sweaty neck. It was a weird thing to do considering the circumstances but oddly... Connor felt it helped.  

Connor was a complete mess Labor was a bitch in august.. labor was a bitch anytime. A nurse came in to check and he was just a short while away from being able to push the kid out of him.  " Breath" Jude reminded him.  Connor glared at him. " I'm serious you are never coming near me with your fuckin dick again. " he glared. Jude just chuckled and took his hand. " I love you too." he said calmly.  Connor needed Jude calm other wise this would be a billion times worse then it was at the moment.

\-----------------------------------------------

In the waiting room Adam sat with Koda and Judes Moms had arrived asking if they missed anything." Nope not yet he should be close anytime now." Adam replied. Koda reached Lena and she gladly picked him up. 

The siblings that could show up did.  The twins and Callie were able to make it since they were in town at the time.  The waiting room was a little full with them but it was less of bore having them there.  They didn't know what was going on in  there they were hoping for the best.

Jude and Connor kept the gender a surprise from everyone else and Connor from himself but Jude.. he knew.. instincts. So nobody else knew what to expect.

\------------------------

Several hours into this and Connor was making death threats to his alpha which were being handled by the alpha. Sure Connor was squeezing his hand and it hurt like a bitch but he deserved that he guessed.   The omega threw his head back and took in some much needed air. Jude ran his free hand through his mates hair. "  You got it babe." he said softly kissing his sweaty forehead.     

Connor met Judes eyes as he panted. The omega was a sweaty hot mess  but even so he knew with Jude there he'd be fine.  They were fine and this baby would be fine. " Ready?" Jude asked.  Connor shook his head. " No.. But i kinda have to be." he replied before pushing again.

\-----------------------------------

( Stay tuned for part two ! 


	30. Our Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming their newest addition to the family Jude and Connor have to make some serious decisions. 
> 
> ( Sorry for the shortness guys! enjoy the update and more will come soon!  
> Leave some love!

_"It's a boy!"  the nurse said cleaning the pup up before wrapping him in a cozy blanket and handing him to Jude. " Another boy!" Jude said softly with a smile as he looked down at their pup.  Connor smiled he was beyond exhausted but he wanted to see his baby. " Wanna hold him." He said softly. Jude handed the baby over to Connor and ran a hand through his mates sweaty hair.  Connor held him carefully looking down at his cute face. " Hi baby." he whispered. Jude kissed Connors head." What should we name him?" he asked. Connor was silent for a while just watching their baby  move a little bit. " Jayden?" he asked. Jude raised an eyebrow and smiled" Jayden?" he repeated. Connor simply nodded. " Yeah." he  said watching Jay closely. Jude nodded. " Okay." he whispered kissing Connors head again._

_After a few more minute and everything calming down, Jude watched his mate and their newborn pup. Jay looked a bit more like Connor at least Jude thought so. He was perfect. Jude leaned down beside his mate. " You did amazing baby." he kissed his mates cheek and then his ear.  Connor hummed closing his eyes. "i'm tired." he admitted. " Why don't you let me hold him while you sleep?" Jude suggested. Connor smiled." Please." he handed Jay over and watched Jude with him for a moment before willing himself to sleep. Connor needed the rest.  
_

_Jude held their newborn and gently rocked him kissing his head as he watched a pair of Hazel eyes  blinking and then looking up at him. Jayden instantly knew this was his dad. his alpha he felt safe and relaxed. More then anything he was happy. Jayden made cute little baby noises. Jude smiled at him holding him close as he whispered things to him._

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

 

They had been home for three weeks and though everything was kind of scattered still they had gotten into a bumpy routine. Jude helped out a lot so Connor could rest. Koda was surprisingly mostly curious more then anything else. and Adam was a huge help as well.  

In the morning Adam would make the boys breakfast before heading off to work and that would give Jude and Connor a little extra and much needed sleep.  With a new baby they didn't have time for more then a kiss here or hug there maybe a cuddle at night.  But their focus was their kids.

Jude was giving Koda a bath and he had been doing a lot of thinking. Sure being at Connors dads house was really useful but with two kids and two teenage boys things were starting to get a little crowded.   Jude poked Kodas nose and he giggled before splashing around in the tub. Jude smiled and after a few more minutes of play time he took his first born from the shower and dried him off." What are we wearing today handsome?" he asked as he walked back into the room looking for Kodas clothes. " Dont forget his diaper." Connor said softly. Jude reached for the bag of diapers before sitting on the end of the bed with him. That was done quickly and then Jude grabbed a onesie and put it on their squirming firstborn. " Hows JayJay?" Jude asked softly as he poked Kodas belly.  Connor glanced toward his alpha and firstborn." hungry." he laughed softly. Connor glanced down carefully adjusting the pup in his arms as he suckled.  Jude looked at Jayden and smiled." He looks a lot like you." he mused. Connor smiled. " and Kodas somehow this crazy mix between us." he looked at Koda.  Koda was looking at Jude before he rolled over to look at Connor." D-a" he tried. he was trying to talk more but it was taking time. Everything was about time now.

Connor smiled." Hi baby." he said softly reaching over and running a hand through Kodas tuft of light brown hair. Koda smiled and cooed at him before reaching for his hand. Connor looked between his boys and he was pretty damn pleased with himself. Two pups. Two healthy boys and a happy alpha. He was pretty damn proud of himself.  

Jude smiled and leaned over to kiss Connor. " So i've been thinking." he said softly. Connor met his eyes." Yeah?" he asked. " I love that your dad is letting us stay here as long as we need.. but i was thinking maybe... we should consider getting our own place.." he watched his omega. Connor raised an eyebrow. " Okay." he said carefully. Jude continued." Because we're taking up a lot of space here.. and i think with two pups of our own maybe... we need our own place.." he glanced down to their boys.  Connor nodded slowly. " Okay." he repeated and carefully moved Jayden a bit." So we're talking about this right?" he asked. Jude nodded. " Yeah we're talking about it." he said as he picked Koda up. " Think about it okay?" he asked. " No more sharing a room with the pups. we'd get our space back.. and still be close to them. " he said softly. Connor looked around his room. their... room. It was like bomb had gone off. Baby clothes everywhere and really some of their clothes thrown all over as well. " I'll think about it." he said softly. Jude nodded and leaned over kissing Connor deeply before kissing Jaydens head. " Man he is hungry." Jude laughed softly. Connor glanced down." Yeah he is." he laughed a bit and tilted his head.

Jude held Koda and nuzzled his nose. 

\-----------------------------

Jude and Connor had a lot to think about as well as a lot to juggle right now with their two pups and managing time for each other. It was going to take a lot of time and effort. But  they had each other and they always managed to make it through anything.  Jude was giving Connor time to think about getting their own place. This was a big decision and even as Alpha he wasn't going to force his omega into anything.  This was something they had to do together. As a team.

 


	31. Our Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months of searching, Jude working and saving up and bumping into each other they found a place. It was what they needed.   
> Now they're all settled into their first apartment together.

Three in the morning and everything had gone peaceful and silent to one pup crying, Not yet at the top of his lungs but enough to get one or both of his dads up.  Jude groaned as Connor shifted rolling over to get up." Got it." he mumbled. It was Jayjay crying. Connor knew his pups cries he knew who it was as soon as he heard him. Connor walked into the boys nursery and gently picked Jayjay up. " Shhh" he said softly as he rubbed his back. " S'okay baby." he said softly nuzzling his pups cheek.  Connor checked Jayjays diaper then changed it which seemed to calm him a bit but he was still a little fussy. " Are you hungry?" he asked softly only earning soft whimpers from the pup in his arms. " Okay." he walked into the kitchen opening the fridge he pulled out a bottle and stuck it in the microwave heating up.  Why wasn't he just breastfeeding him?  Because his firstborn bit him the previous night and he just needed to give his nipples a rest. He was allowed to do that. Thats what the pumps were for in the first place.   Connor tested the heat of the bottle before giving it to Jayjay who eagerly sucked at the bottle. Connor yawned  a bit as he gently held his youngest. " You're lucky you're cute." he whispered poking Jayjays cute little nose. 

JayJay was finishing the bottle up and was basically falling asleep in Connors arms. Removing the bottle he just put it in the sink before carefully taking his youngest back to the nursery. Connor carefully laid him down and covered him up again before kissing his forehead. After making sure Jayjay was set he wandered over to Kodas crib and looked down at him. The cute little fucker fast asleep and getting bigger every day. Connor was wondering how the hell he was going to keep up with him.  Although at the same time looking from his toddler to his six month old part of Connor wondered when he'd be having another.  It wasn't that the two weren't enough because they were it was just this omega part of him lived for this baby stuff. He loved it.  Connor smiled down at Koda gently running a hand through his little tuft of hair. 

After a minute he let his pups be and made his way back to their room. Jude was laying in bed but he was awake. " Why are you awake?" Connor asked softly.  Jude shrugged. " Cause you got up.." he said softly. Connor rolled his eyes before climbing into bed." Well i'm back so go to sleep." he said. Jude smiled watching his omega get comfy. " I Will." he said stretching out. 

Jude and Connor hadn't really had a chance to be intimate with one another. Yes they kissed and hugged and sometimes made out if they had a chance but sex hadn't been happening since Jayjay was born. They decided to cool it for a few months because Connor needed time to recuperate and Two babies didn't exactly give the opportunity for  sex.  Jude worked and went to school while Connor did school online and stayed with the pups. They worked it out that way and it was fine.  Connor though did miss his Alpha and that part of their bond.  Jude wrapped an arm around his mate pulling him closer as he nuzzled his neck." What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.  Connor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath." Nothing.. I just.." he shifted a bit. " Miss being close." he said softly. Jude looked up at him he knew what Connor was talking about..  The alpha side especially knew.  Jude was doing his best to not be on his omega all the time.   The pair were still teenagers with raging hormones there were going to be times they wanted to be all over each other or be kicking the shit out of each other.. it's just how it was.  " I know." Jude whispered. " Me too." he said softly.   Connor rolled onto his side putting a hand on his alphas hip. " It's hard sometimes.." he said. Jude nodded. " Not to jump your bones and make love to you." he finished for him.  Jude was trying to make it sweet but Connor he wasn't feeling it. " Well yeah.. to not make love.." he said slowly." But i mean..  i'm talking sex.. like just straight up sex you and me.. " he said softly. Jude raised a brow. " Well.. i know but i was trying to .." he got cut off. " I know.. Trying to make it sound sweet.. But lets be real baby.. Like .. i wanna fuck.  I am dying to fuck. " he mumbled. Jude just laughed softly. "  You mean just anywhere we want."  Connor nodded. " Fuck yes.. like if i wanna be fucked on our couch i think i should be allowed to be fucked on our couch.." he mused.  Jude laughed. " I would fuck you..with the  pups asleep or whatever.. but you're very loud..." he teased.  Connor made a face at him. " Not my fault. Jude smirked and kissed him. " Oh its not?" he asked Connor shook his head. " You just know what you're doing and i can't help it if gets me going. " he bit his lip. Jude shifted a bit closer. " Yeah?" he asked.  Connor nodded. "Yeah. " repeated.  

They were silent for a moment as Jude ran his hand over Connors hip slowly. " I could blow you.. If you want.." Jude said after a minute.  Connor watched him. " Right now?" he asked. Jude shrugged." Why not?" he asked. Connor shrugged. Jude gently pushed his omega onto his back and rolled on top of him pressing a kiss to his lips. " It'll help with the sexual tension.." he said softly. Connor was not arguing at all.  Jude pressed a couple kisses to his lips before nipping his lower lip. Jude smirked at him before he made his way down under the blankets. Connor felt like electricity was coursing through his veins. Jude pulled Connors boxers down slowly and gently took a hold of his mates dick stroking him gently. Connor would be embarrassed at how easily he was turned on but honestly he didn't give a shit right now.  Jude smirked and let out a little chuckle to which Connor  gently smacked his head." Don't be an ass." he complained.  Jude just smiled before wrapping his mouth around Connors dick he began bobbing his head as he sucked his mate off. Connor bit his lower lip and closed his eyes at the feel of Judes mouth." Fuck." he whispered. Jude hummed around him.  Connor  ran a hand through Judes hair as he continued to suck him off, his pace increasing a bit causing Connor to lift his hips a bit. " mmm"   Jude continued sucking he knew Connor was getting closer to the edge by the way his body reacted and the moans that slipped out of his lips. " Jude.' he breathed out. Jude hummed around him. " Close." he mumbled. Jude only continued to suck.  He was so close literally just on the edge when he heard Koda cry.  Connor groaned partly in annoyance and partly at Judes mouth on. " Jude.. we have to.." But Jude didn't stop until he brought Connor over the edge. Connor arched his back and titled his head back letting out a long moan and his mates name. Jude came up a few seconds later with a smirk before pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. "mm Better?" he asked. Connor just stared at him with lust filled eyes. Jude grinned. " Mm i'd love to but my firstborn is crying.." he said softly pressing a kiss to his lips." And since his daddy is half naked and surprising aroused so quickly looks like i have to get up." Jude said as he  carefully slipped out from the sheets. Connor whined when his alpha got up. Jude glanced back over his shoulder. " Calm your tits baby. I'm not done playing with you." he winked before disappearing.

After about twenty minutes Jude returned to a sleeping omega and he just smiled at that. Connor was exhausted Jude knew that the pups were handful which was why he was always home as soon as he could be. Jude climbed into bed and cuddled up next to his omega. 

\-------------------------------------------

A couple hours later  Connor was surprisingly up earlier than Jude and the pups.  Connor made breakfast and  had been watching tv when Jude came out of their room. " What on earth?" Jude asked groggily. Connor smiled." Morning." Jude had to pause. His mate was surprisingly perky this morning. " Did you have Coffee ? " Jude asked. Connor shook his head." Nope." he said as he hopped up and wrapped his arms around his mate." Just an amazing blowjob from my mate earlier this morning." he kissed him." Missed it. Missed you.." he said softly. Jude smiled." I know baby. I know.. me too." he said softly. Jude placed his hands on his mates hips. " i need to get you off more often. " he mused. Connor smiled pressing up against his mate." Mm " he pouted playfully." But when you do get me off more.. We end up with two pups." he teased. Jude laughed softly. " True.." he said softly. " Though if my alpha would actually wear condoms we wouldn't have that problem." he winked.Jude a raised a brow. " Well excuse me for knowing that my omega hates it when i do wear them." Connor gave him a look before playfully pushing him."  Excuse me for liking my alphas knott with nothing in the way." he eyed his alpha. Jude stared at him.

 Normally this is where Jude would easily take his omega where ever he wanted but he glanced toward the pups room.  Connor put a hand on Judes cheek and turned his attention back to himself." Ah ah no.. We are not focusing on them right now.. I want you.." Connor placed Judes hands on his ass. " Focus on me." Jude bit his lower lip. Connor was so hot when he got like this.  Connor bit his lower lip as he looked at his alpha. " Fuck Connor are you trying to kill me right now?"  Connor just smiled. " C'mon.. you know you wanna.."  Jude pulled his omega closer gently gripping his ass. " Yeah you know i do but i .. we can't with them here.." Connor pouted sliding his hands up his mates chest. " But.." Jude eyed him." babe." Connor sighed. " When?" He asked. Jude kissed his pout." Tonight... ask your dad to watch them." Connor groaned. " Fineee." he pulled away from his alpha swinging his hips as he walked into the kitchen glancing back toward Jude. Jude had to bit his lip watching him.

Jude sat down to eat breakfast and Connor was nibbling on some pancake when he heard his babies making noise. " Op there goes silence." he smiled though before getting up and going to the boys room. A few minutes later Connor returned with two pups, one on each hip. " Good morning." he said to the pair kissing their heads.  " Guess whose home this morning." he smiled as he approached the table handing Jude one of their pups. Koda looked up at Jude and hugged him. "Da" he said. Connor smiled." Thats right Kodabear Das home."  Jude smiled and kissed his nose. " Morning handsome." he said softly. Jude loved his days off where he could just be home with his omega and their pups. It was his favorite thing in the world. Connor was heating up two bottles for each pup once he made sure they were good he handed one to Jude and then went on to feed Jayjay who was apparently super hungry judging by the way he was sucking it down. " Calm down Jayjay it's not going anywhere but in your tummy." Connor said gently poking said tummy. Jude watched as Koda drank his own bottle at a more chilled pace. Jude used one hand to grab a pancake and eat it. " So you're still not breastfeeding them? " Jude asked. Connor looked toward him. " Jude.. lemme bite one of your nipples nice an hard and then you tell me if you'd jump back into that." Jude glanced down for a moment.. " No.. No i'm good..  you.. uhm you take your time." Just thought kinda hurt jude.  Connor hummed as he watched his youngest suckle.  " So you're gonna pump for a while.." he asked. Connor nodded." mhm.. why?" Jude shrugged. "Just curious.." he said softly. Connor looked at him. He knew his alpha and he knew that tone.. " You're dirty." he said softly though he bit his lip. Jude winked at him." You love it. " Connor couldn't deny that. 

 

They fed their pups and then bathed them and dressed them, with no plans for the day they took to the living room and sat on the couch with their pups.  Connor gave Jude a smile and Jude returned it. Jude held Kodas hands as the pup stood on up gripping Judes fingers.  Jude smiled at him watching him bounce a bit. Connor smiled at him and kissed his nose before sitting Jayjay up to watch his brother. " We done good.." Connor mused.  Jude smiled. " Hell yeah we did." he said softly. " We make some cute kids." he said looking from Jayjay to Koda who was still bouncing a bit trying to take a step with Judes help of course.    Connor chuckled watching his firstborn try to take a few steps before falling on his butt. Jude smiled as Koda looked up at him and then to Connor before he giggled. Jayjay made cooing noises from in front of Connor he made grabby hands toward his brother.  Koda stared at him before reaching over and grabbing his hand. Connor smiled." Oh my god." he said softly. Jude grinned." They're so cute." he said softly.  Connor pulled his phone out to take a picture. " Are you posting it?" Jude asked.   Connor smiled." Should i ?" he asked. Jude shrugged. " Why not?" he asked.  Connor bit his lip before deciding to post it on facebook before setting his phone down.  Jayjay was making little noises trying to get closer to Koda. Koda laid down to be closer to his brother and tried to say a word."b-b" he couldn't figure out what the word was. Jude smiled." Yeah thats your brother." he said softly.  " Ba" Koda said. Connor chuckled. 

After a couple minutes Jude got up picking Koda up as he walked over to where they had the playpen pulling it into the middle of the living room right in front of the couch he carefully put Koda into it. Connor kissed Jayjays head and handed him to his mate. Jude smiled. " Hey there baby." he pressed kisses to his face. Jayjay giggled and smoshed Judes face. Jude nuzzled his nose before gently placing him in the playpen with his brother. 

Koda looked at his brother and watched him. Jayjay reached for his brother again and cooed at him. Koda smiled and reached for his hand  he mumbled baby things to his brother who just cooed back and  giggled as Koda scooted closer to his brother. They fell back and giggled together. Koda grabbed a blanky and tugged it over the two of them giggling.  Jayjay made a surprised noise when the blanket moved.  Koda smiled and moved the blanket around  more. Jayjay reached up trying to grab the blanket.

Jude smiled watching the pups play together, Connor smiled keeping his eye on the pups as well. Jude sat beside his mate and kissed him gently. "  They're cute. " he said softly. Connor smiled." I know."  The omega always felt a source of pride when his alpha  would compliment their pups, he was pleased and when his alpha was pleased he knew he had done a good job.  Jude snuggled up to his omega.  Connor smiled and wrapped his arms around him." So i have an appointment .. later.. Just a check up ya know.." Connor said softly.  Jude looked up toward him." Yeah? your regular doctor?" he asked. Connor nodded. " Yeah just to check in make sure everythings all good. " Jude nodded and nuzzled him. Connor smiled cuddling closer.  The sounds of their pups cooing and giggling and babbling baby nonsense filled the room. Connor closed his eyes feeling content with his family.   " Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. Connor looked at Jude." Oh no. it's okay i want you to spend time with the pups."   Connor said. Jude nodded. " Okay." he said softly. The couple cuddled one another pressing kisses to each others lips.

\-------------------------------------------

Connor was called into the examine room  after about a ten minute wait.  Connor sat himself on the bed and looked around as he waited. Connor had a couple questions so  he hadn't wanted Jude to be there.   The doctor came in and asked some questions. " So  how are your pups?" she asked curiously.  Connor perked up at the mention of his pups." They're good!  Jayjays getting big and Kodas just.. he's  well.. they're both growing so much.." he bit his lip." Well Koda bit me.. while i was feeding him.." he trailed off. The doctor looked at him. " Is he teething?" She asked. Connor shook his head." I don't think so .. he hasnt been fussy or anything.. just bit me once." She nodded. " So are you still breastfeeding?" She asked.  Connor shook his head slowly. " No not recently." he admitted.Dr.Gallagher raised an eyebrow. " Well do you plan on continuing breastfeeding? " She asked. Connor bit his lip." I mean.. yeah i just.. I'm kinda nervous about it." Dr. Gallagher smiled. " It's okay to  feel hesitant after the first bite. Just remember there are benefits to breastfeeding for both you and your pups." Connor nodded.  

Obviously checked him over and everything was fine. The check up went smoothly. " So Connor  everything looks good. Have you got any questions?" Dr.Gallagher asked as she wrote some things down in his file. Connor thought for a moment." Well actually yes.." he said. She looked at him curiously.  Connor shifted a little. " I was just wondering.. If its normal.. to uhm... " Connor rubbed at his neck a bit." It's not that my two pups aren't enough cause they are more than enough.. I was just wondering if it was normal.. to feel like i want more.. when i look at them.. And when my alphas happy about them and stuff."  Dr. Gallagher couldn't hide her smile. " You mean you have urge?" She asked a little amused. Connor nodded." I guess.. " he said softly.  Dr.Gallagher sat on her chair in front him. " Well Connor, it's normal.  Now taking into account your age and the fact that you are sexually active.. and you're not on any heat suppressants, it's normal.   That doesn't mean go and have sex with your mate just to fulfill that urge... " Connor shook his head. " No i know that.. i just.."  Dr.Gallagher smiled. " Listen Connor,  You're at the perfect age to be having pups. Some would disagree and say your too young, but lets be honest. Right now you are the perfect age to be mating. You've got a mate and you have already have two pups so it seems even more natural for you to feel the need for more.  Your body is in that baby mode.  IF  you were to have a heat soon theres no doubt the first thing on your mind would be  ' More pups.'  Although i should make it clear if you don't slow down or make your alpha use condoms then you're going to be one of the few omegas your age to have  three or four .. possibly even five pups before the age of twenty. "   
  


Connor pursed his lips in thought as he ran a hand through his hair. " Okay.. It's not like he doesnt try ... i just.." Dr. Gallagher gave him a look. " You may not like them  Connor but if  you continue to have unprotected sex  you're going to end up with an entire little sports team all your own. " She teased.  Connor groaned running a hand over his face. " Okay.. Okay.. " he mumbled " I got it.. condoms.."  She just chuckled at him." We could always talk about types of heat suppressants..." She suggested. Connor shook his head." No... i think .. i'm good." She raised an eyebrow. " Well you know your heat is for the sole purpose of making more pups.. "   Connor nodded. " Yeah i know.. I just  i think im good.. i'll just have to get used him wearing condoms." he mumbled a little grumpy about it. Dr. Gallagher seemed amused by this.  " Well you're all set to go unless you've got other questions?"  Connor thought for a moment. " Nope  i think thats good.." 

Once the appointment was over Connor ended up at the pharmacy he was debating on buying condoms because he knew for a fact they wouldn't have any at home. Connor never liked using them which is how they ended up with their pups. Jude would try to be safe during sex but Connor always convinced him that they weren't needed.  Sighing the omega caved and grabbed a box of condoms with a few other things before he headed home.

Jude had managed to get Koda down for a nap and was holding Jayjay while watching tv. " Hows everything?" he asked. Connor gave him a smile." Good it went good." he said softly as he put things away. Connor went to their room stuffing the box in the nightstand.  " Fuckin rubbers." he mumbled to himself.  Connor had to try and be logical with himself did he really wanna end up with an entire sports team before the age of twenty?  they had two already.. and with the way Connor was feeling lately if he wasn't careful they'd be onto a third.  

 


	32. Family Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Jude and Connors everyday life in their new place with their two sons .   
> How they balance work, two kids and their love life.
> 
> Sorry if its short!  
> As always  
> Leave some love!  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated

Jude wakes up to his Omega kissing him.

The night before they had tried to make love after putting the pups down but of course they were being difficult causing Connor to get frustrated. Jude was calm but lately Connor had seemed increasingly frustrated by their lack of sex. 

Connor rolled on top of his mate as he pressed little kisses to the bare skin. Jude smiled lazily putting his hands on Connors hips." Morning."  Connor hummed and kissed to his ear gently nipping. Jude shivered." Wheres this coming from?" he asked softly. Connor slid his hands up his alphas chest slowly. " Miss you." he mumbled pressing kisses along the jaw and down to his neck. Jude slid his hands up Connors sides gently." Haven' t gone anywhere.. " he replied. 

Connor nuzzled his neck as put both hands on Judes pecs sitting up a bit."How quick do you think you can get hard for me right now?" Connor asked rolling his hips. Jude raised a brow biting his lip." Uhm.. pretty quick.. why?"  Connor continued to roll his hips nice and slow. " Cause i want you to fuck me before they get up." he said softly. Jude would let this slide.. he would but it was just ... Connors attitude lately had been concerning for Jude. No they hadn't been really intimate since Jayjay was born. But this was different.

" Babe.. are you... is this another heat?" he asked. Connor raised his eyebrow. " Does it matter? " he asked as he rolled his hips again letting out a soft groan he knew he was working Jude up.  Jude despite his alpha side and of course the teenage side screaming to let this happen and just.. fuckin.. make love to his mate..  Some how his logical non- sex hazed side of him won. " Connor.." he tried. Connor hummed. "mhmm?" he looked his mate over. God the arousal rolling off Judes omega right now was making this so difficult.  " As much as i fuckin want this.." Jude trailed off trying to hold back a soft moan. " We should talk.." he breathed out. Connor shifted a bit and pressed a kiss to his neck." We can talk while you fuck me." Connor replied.  Jude shivered at that as he felt Connors hands slide down to push his shorts down.

Jude gently grabbed Connors hands." baby.. as much as i wanna... like really really fuckin badly wanna.. I need to talk to you." he said softly. Connor didn't stop rolling his hips though he felt Jude he knew he was hard.  " Okay." Connor said softly.  Jude took a deep breath. " Is this... another heat?" he asked softly. Connor shrugged. " I dunno.. does it have to be a heat for me to wanna get fucked by alpha?" he asked. Jude shook his head head. " No i'm just asking because.." He trailed off.

Connor smirked he knew Jude was having trouble because of his movements. "mm?" he hummed. Jude bit his lower lip. " Okay.. if this isn't a heat then whats going on? You've been trying to get me alone for weeks.."Jude pointed out. Connor moved his hips slowly. " Maybe i just wanna fool around with my mate.." he pointed out.  Jude moved his hands to Connors hips again. " Yeah i understand.. But im concerned.. you bought condoms.." he pointed out. Connor sighed." You have to wear them.." he admitted. Connor stilled his hips for a moment. " But you hate them.." Jude pointed out. Connor nodded." But if you don't..i could get knocked up again.. and soon we'll have an entire mini soccer team running around. " Connor gently flicked Judes nipple. " And i wanna have sex... so if i have to suffer through a condom to get fucked then fine." he said softly.

Jude watched him curiously somewhat amused. " Okay but that doesn't answer why you've been so on lately.." Connor bit his lip.." Its been almost two months of no sex.. and i'm.. you need to give me more Jude.. I need you.." Jude shifted a little. " You have me." he replied. Connor shook his head. " No i need you. I need to have you give me more affection.. fuck me once in a while.. or like... all time ..like we did before the pups.. " Connor sighed softly." I need this. I need you... our connection.. the everything.." he said softly. Jude stroked his hips."

Jude watched him as he spoke." You never told me what happened at your appointment." he pointed out. Connor shrugged." Everythings fine. Now are we going to waste time or are you gonna do me?" he asked. Connor leaned down to kiss him.

Of course the baby woke up. Connor made a frustrated noise before getting off his mate and going to take care of his youngest pup. Jude watched him storm off curiously. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him lately.

Jude got up to go check on him. " I didn't know you breastfeeding again.." Jude said slowly. Connor glanced up." I didn't feel like going to the kitchen." he replied. Jude nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------

By lunch time the pups were up, bathed and dressed. Jayjay and Koda were playing in their play pen while Jude made lunch he decided Connor could probably use a relaxing bath.  Jude was listening to Koda trying to make words and Jay making baby sounds next him. Jude had a feeling they'd get into trouble in the near future  no doubt.

Jude was finishing making their lunch when Connor came out from the bathroom wearing a pair of sweatpants. "Hey." Jude said softly. Connor wrapped his arms around him." Hi" he replied and nuzzled his neck. Jude pressed a kiss to his cheek." Lunch is ready." he said softly. Connor hummed. " You're not bored of me are you?" the omega asked. Jude shook his head." Never." he said firmly. Connor bit his lip." So are we ever gonna get to ya.. know.. " he said softly. Jude chuckled. " Yeah babe. We will when everything calms down. Speaking of calming down thats what you need to do." Jude turned to wrap his arms around him. " I love you.  This is really... hot. and you're making it difficult for me to focus on things." Jude trailed off.

Connor tilted his head and pulled Jude closer. " So i'm not sure if this is a heat or if you just really wanna ya know.. but we can't until someone watches the pups.  Especially if it's a heat." he said softly.  Connor pouted the cutest fuckin pout ever and Jude leaned forward to kiss it. " Promise we will soon. "he nuzzled his nose. " Babies are hungry." Connor shifted a bit." Fine." he walked over to the play pen and picked Jay Jay up." Hungry?" he asked. Jayjay just latched on eagerly. 

\---

Jude had to go to work for a couple hours and leaving was difficult with how Connor had been acting recently. 

Jude would get ready and get to the door and Connor would come hug him, Cling to him.  Try to pull him to the bedroom. Seduce him which Jude had a very very hard time untangling himself from Connor in those moments. " But Why do you need to go?" Connor asked. Jude tilted his head." You know why."  Connor nuzzled his neck." but what about me? i need you here.. with me.. " he whispered. Jude shivered. " Baby i promise when i get home.. Can you wait til then?" Connor sighed and slowly pulled away." Fine.." he said grumpily." Go then." he folded his arms. 

So Jude would go to work. It felt like years as opposed to a few hours because it would be a lot of dealing with rude people and what not. So when Jude would get home he was a bit tired. He intended to make good on his promise though.. but Connor was already asleep curled up the pups in their bed.

So Jude carefully took the pups back to their own rooms, covered them up and then went back to his room with his mate. Jude stripped down and crawled into bed beside him. Wrapping an arm around the omega he pulled him close pressing a kiss to his neck.

 


End file.
